M, A , C , H , O , S
by Sybill
Summary: Los Varones de Harry Potter Protestan! Reviews! ..9no capitulo POR FIN ACTUALIZADO! ¿que haran 4 hombres en un armario?
1. El nombre

M.A.C.H.O.S

Por Sybill

**CAPITULO I:**

**EL NOMBRE**

En oscuridad se oyen  murmullos y sombras procedentes de algún rincón , se oyen algunos pasos agitados y una voz fuerte que grita

- Esta listo Malfoy???-

- Claro que si…- responde el de mala gana

- ¿entonces podemos comenzar??...

- Pues para que sepas cuando hago un embrujo lo hago bien!- alego Lucius Malfoy con ironía

- Bien…

Entonces se ilumino la sala, era un espacio casi teatral. Al fondo del espacio aparecen cuatro hombres adultos con postura amenazante y con sus varitas de manera defensiva.

Remus, Sirius, Lucius y Severus miran al frente no muy convencidos de lo que estaban haciendo. Poco a poco uno de ellos, Sirius Black da un paso al frente y comienza a hablar con tono de indignación y queja…

- Supongo que mas de uno de ustedes se preguntara que hacemos nosotros cuatro reunidos y la razón es muy simple:  estamos protestando!!!

- Si estamos protestando...- complemento Remus Lupin frunciendo el seño  - y estamos furiosos

- Es cierto, y por eso tanto muggles como magos han quedado petrificados frente a distintos instrumentos de comunicación como su chimenea y como…, este  , y como….- Lucius saca una hoja y lee algo que había olvidado después de fundir el seño  comenta-  … y ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- Que cosa?

- Su PC y su TV???... 

- Oh si que eres ignorante… ambas cosas son instrumentos muggles – corrigió Lupin – el PC es la computadora u ordenador y el TV es la televisión….

- ¡Malditos sangre sucia!- murmuro Lucius con odio – se inventan unas cosas tan ridículas…- y suspiro aguantando el mal genio y continuo diciendo – en fin… estan petrificados frente a esas "cosas" porque queremos ser escuchados!!

- Si… así que si tienen ganas de ir al baño, lo sentimos mucho pero no podrán moverse de sus asientos!- añadió Snape con voz venenosa..

Todos se quedan mirando a Severus un poco perplejos y continúan

- Nosotros hemos formado una organización que defiende nuestros derechos!

- Si….somos **M.A.C.H.O.S****!!!**** – **agrega Lupin

- Si  **M.A.C.H.O.S**** – **afirma  nuevamente Lucius

- Que significa:

**_M_**_ agos_

**_A _**_ donis_

**_C _**_ orpulentos_

**_H _**_ eterosexuales_

**_O _**_ficialmente___

**_S_**_  exis_

Entonces tanto Sirius como Severus se quedan mirando a Remus y a Lucius de manera funesta haciendo cara de haber tomado ácido….

- oh demonios ¿de quien fue la idea de que ellos dos elaboraran el nombre de la organización???- se pregunto Snape confundido llevándose la mano a la cara- ¿estaban ebrios cuando la hicieron???

- Y ahora te quejas… si no te gusta ni modo, tu estabas muy ocupado para hacer el nombre- añadió Lucios con recelo

- No es que no le guste – dijo en son de burla Sirius- es que no se siente identificado con el nombre y mas con eso de _"**A**donis**, C**orpulentos y **S**exis"_, mas bien el podría ser "**_A_**_margado, **C**ochino y **S**icópata"_

Severus lo miro con intenso odio y dijo…

- Pues no creo que a usted le haya gustado tanto- señalo Snape a su enemigo- tal vez le hubiera gustado mas si el nombre  describiera tu "real" personalidad- añadió venenosamenté- , algo así como… **_M_**_iserable **A**cobardado  **C**onvicto **H**olgazan **O**bsoleto y  **S**implón._

Sirius lo miro de hito a hito y  respondió al insulto diciendo

- Pues el nombre que mas te quedaría a ti seria:  **_M_**_amarracho** A**squeroso** C**abello **H**ediondo** O**rdinario** y  S**ucio_

Severus estuvo a punto de mandarle una maldición pero Remus lo interrumpi

- Esta bien aceptamos que tuvimos problemas para encontrar un buen nombre pero…. ****

Sin embargo Lucius lo interrumpió a él 

- Yo quería que se llamara** M.A.C.H.O.S **CONTRA **M.A.C.H.O.S**….- Agrego Lucius pero Lupin lo fulmino con la mirada****

- **M.A.C.H.O.S**** CONTRA M.A.C.H.O.S??????-** se preguntaron Snape y Black****

- No pregunten quieren – dijo Remus a sabiendas de lo que significaba pero era demasiado tarde Lucius Malfoy ya había comenzado a hablar…

- Si, **_M_**_atemos **A** **C**uantos **H**ombres **O**bservemos **S**iempre_  Contra _Los_**_M_**_uggles__ **A**nónimos **C**omprometidos **H**acia **O**btener  **S**uperioridad… _aunque también me gustaba_ **M**agos **A**puestos **C**on **H**ábil **O**rgullo **S**lytherin_****

Todos se miraron mostrando resignación ante las ideas del mortifago, aunque a Severus Snape le gustaba el ultimo nombre….

Remus trato de retomar la conversación…

- Como venia diciendo "antes de que me interrumpieran" … aceptamos que tuvimos problemas para encontrar un buen nombre pero  en lo que creo estamos seguros todos es en la "**H"….**

- Si de  la H, la H  de  **HETEROSEXUALES….**

- Cierto!!!!

Entonces Todo el grupo recupero su estado general de malestar y de protesta!

- No H de Homosexuales!! No!!!

- Nosotros somos **M.A.C.H.O.S****!!, **Varones, Hombres Viriles!!!

- Si!- grito Sirius- a Todos nosotros nos gustan las mujeres!!... bellas, jóvenes, hermosas…

- Delgadas y con muy buen busto!- añadió Severus

Nuevamente todos se quedan mirando a Severus por un segundo

- Protestamos en contra de todas las "injurias" de las que hemos sido acusados por medio de escritos mal intencionados que cuestionan nuestra sexualidad….

- Nuestra Heterosexualidad!!- complemento Remus

- Estamos cansados de que nos liguen con otros Hombres!!!- grito Severus

- O que nos tachen de bi- sexuales!!!!- añadió Lucius

En ese momento aparece detrás de ellos una pancarta enorme que dice "**M.A.C.H.O.S**  en pro de la defensa de nuestros derechos como Hombres"

- Queremos demostrar nuestra hombría!!

- Pues estamos cansados que nos tachen de mari… de mariposas!!

- Yo nunca he tenido un romance con Remus ni con otros hombres! – aseguro Sirius Furioso

- Ni yo me acuesto con Severus y Narcisa al mismo tiempo!- dijo Malfoy furioso

- NI NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS SOMOS HOMOSEXUALES!!!!- aseguro Snape furioso – Y TAMPOCO ACEPTAMOS A NINGUNO EN ESTE GRUPO.

En ese momento se habré la puerta y entra Gilderon Lockhard con su típica capa rosada y dice…

- Compañeros!... disculpen la tardanza!... ¿empezaron sin mi?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Lockhard como si estuvieran viendo un marciano…

- ¿Quién invito a este mariposo?... –murmuro Severus por lo bajo

Al parecer todos se preguntaban lo mismo pues ninguno dejaba de mirarlo con desagrado…

- Oh no me esperaban???.. bueno oí por ahí que estaban haciendo un grupo de hombres  Sexis y  hermosos  así que decidí unírmeles!

Severus, Lucius, Black y Lupin hicieron un gesto de repulsión mientras lo miraban con asco…

- Cuando me entere quien fue el chismoso …- amenazo Snape apretando los puños…

- Creo que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo Quejicus- complemento Sirius…

- Yo me largo de aquí!...necesito una copa!- estableció Lucius

- Yo también la necesito – aseguro Remus

Entonces Lucius se paro delante de todos y dice

- _Finiten__ Encanten!... _bueno ahora pueden descansar pero el embrujo se activa nuevamente cuando lo necesitamos

- Asi que ya pueden ir al baño_-_ aseguro Severus

Nuevamente el grupo mira a Snape  y ponen los ojos en blanco… 

Cada uno comienza salir por la puerta ignorando a Gilderon quien comienza a  gritan diciéndoles…

- ¿A dónde van?????... justo cuando les tenia la propuesta de nuevos nombres para el grupo.. ¿Qué les parece **M**agos ** A**morosos **C**omo **H**umildes ** OSos**?  O ¿**M**achos **A**puestos **C**apaces de **H**acer  c**O**sas  **S**exis??..... no se vallan… no se vallan….

Entonces se oye como la puerta se cierra de un portazo quedando Gilderon Lockhard solo…. Se queda pensando por solo un segundo mirando la pancarta de **M.A.C.H.O.S**

Entonces como si se hubiera prendido un bombillo en su mente movió ligeramente la varita y dijo:

- Por fin lo arregle…. Creo que ahora el nombre esta bien!

Entonces sale por la puerta hondeando su capa rosa…

En la pancarta se podía leer fácilmente

**M.A.C.H.O.S**

"**_M_**agos**_  A_**_ngustiados** C**on** HOmofobia S**_omos**_"_**

en pro de la defensa de nuestros derechos como Hombres**__**


	2. El sillon

**CAPITULO II**

**EL SILLON**

Todo esta oscuro, y de repente se prende la luz. Se observa en el techo algo parecido a un capullo de Mariposa que hace ruidos extraños y que muestra violentos movimientos como si el ocupante tratara de salir....

En el piso unos 7 metros mas abajo  dos personas miran el capullo con una ligera sonrisa de maldad...

- creo que no podrá salir de ahí hasta la primavera...

- Con tal que no salga con alas...

Los dos personajes rieron por lo bajo, mientras en ese instante se oyó un portazo y a continuación la figura de Sirius  eminentemente enojado.

- !!!Donde esta el mal nacido de Lockhard!!!!??? ... cuando lo encuentre lo lamentara!!!... "Como se atreve?!

- Yo no me preocuparía por el por el momento - sonrió malignamente Lucius (el capullo amarillo arriba de ellos dio una pequeña patadita)

Inmediatamente entro Remus  con una especie de lona envuelta entre su axila...

- No quita!.... he tratado de todas las formas posibles pero no desaparece!... quien pensaría que un mago de tan bajo nivel pueda hacer que una cosa así perdure tanto!!!, he tratado con todos los encantamientos desvanecedores pero aun  persiste.

Entonces Remus deja caer la lona donde se ve  perfectamente el emblema **"M.A.C.H.O.S**: **MA** gos **C**on **HO**mofobia **S**omos, En pro de nuestros derechos como hombres"

- Este  &%$  - se quejo Sirius furioso - Y fuera de eso nos ha tachado de Homofobicos!

- Homo que???

- Homofobicos!... es decir que le tenemos miedo a los Gays o que odiamos a los GAYS!!!..... Y nosotros no somos Homofobicos!!!!!

- Claro que no!- alego Remus con confianza - Que estemos protestando no significa que odiemos a los Gays!... estamos aclarando que NOSOTROS no somos Gays!!!

- Cierto!- afirmo Black  

Hubo un pequeño carraspeo entre los de Slytherin quienes no parecían muy convencidos

- Yo no les tengo miedo!.. pero nunca me haría amigo de uno - afirmo Snape haciendo un gesto de repulsión

- Tu no haces amigos con nadie! - replico odiosamente Black - así que cállate!

- No me tutees!!... idiota  ¿que te crees? el jefe? y yo hablo cuando se me de la gana!

- Basta!.. estamos aquí para aclarar nuestra hombría no para pelear entre nosotros! – los separo Lupin

- Pues la verdad – dijo Lucius en son arrogante – lo mas cercano que he estado de un Gay es cuando llevo a Narcisa al peluquero…pero Draco y Yo vamos a una barbería, una muy sofisticada a la que no van todos los magos…

Sirius y Remus miran con antipatía a Lucius por un segundo a sabiendas que el no podía evitar dar a conocer que el es rico…

- Yo si he ido a una barbería! – aseguro Remus Lupin un poco ofendido

- Si claro que haz ido …- le contesto Severus arqueando una ceja en son burlón -  pero a pedir limosna pues no creo que tengas dinero para pagarla…

- Bueno Por lo menos el la conoce – lo defendió Sirius-  algo opuesto de lo que se puede decir de ti Quejicus…. Creo que es un sitio al cual poco frecuentas

Severus lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Remus y Sirius mostraban una sonrisa de triunfo

Fue entonces que todo se estremeció,  se oyó un gran "Booom" dentro del recinto el cual se inundo casi por completo de una densa nube de polvo negro…

- Apps … Opps… Que demonioos!!!

- Que ha pasado!!!!????.... apps… okkks

- Opsss opps   … Nos han atacado!!!... al pisooooo …

Entonces se oye un golpe seco como si varios hombres se hubieran caído de plancha sobre el suelo de madera y posteriormente luego de unos 20 segundo largos se oye una voz masculina que dice _"dispersar humeus"…_.

Entonces todo queda nuevamente despejado, en el centro del recinto se encuentra un paquete enorme negro, y junto a el en el piso  cuatro figuras humanas completamente negras agazapadas como si estuvieran escondidas o protegiéndose de un ataque… Un hombre regordete, con las prendas hechas un desastre y con el cabello rojizo parado miraba a los cuatro hombres sorprendido…

- Este… están jugando a algo???

Uno de los hombres levanto ligeramente la cara  mirando a su alrededor como asegurándose que todo estaba bien, su cara estaba llena de tizne y mostraba una profunda confusión pero cuando vio al hombre pelirrojo su expresión cambio inmediatamente a rabia e ira!!!

- Mundungus Flechert que demonios haces aquí!!!

El resto del grupo quienes también estaban en el suelo como protegiéndose de una bomba se pararon lentamente confundidos… ellos como Sirius estaban completamente negros de pies a cabeza

- Bueno pensé que me habían pedido algunos muebles para el sitio de reunión…. Pero veo que están jugando a disfrazarse de aborígenes africanos!

Todos se observaron  unos a otros observando que parecían cuatro magos salidos del horno.. pero quemados….

Todos miraron  con resentimiento  a Mundungus 

- Y no podías utilizar la puerta!!- le reclamo Snape

- Bueno pensé que  era mejor traer las cosas por la chimenea… bueno tu sabes es mas difícil para los aurones detectar artículos robados cuando se transportan por la chimenea- contesto el hombre

- Artículos Robados!!!????? ¡como se te ocurre hacer eso!...

- Te haz dado cuenta que haz arruinado una de mis mejores prendas???-  dijo pedantemente  Lucius…

- Hay Sirius, salen mas baratos así… además es un articulo de alta calidad, justo lo que habían pedido!... miren…

Entonces Mundungus Flechert con un simple movimiento de varita hizo que el platico negro que cubría al mueble se echara a un lado y  dejara ver lo que ocultaba…

Todos los del grupo quedaron con la boca abierta…

- Este… Mundungus… pensé que te había dicho como queríamos el mueble…

- Este.. ¡porque  muchachos? Que tiene de malo?… es un sillón  muy fino…

- Esto no puede ser cierto!- se llevo Severus la mano al rostro – es una pesadilla!

- ¿flores lilas gigantes con corazones??... ni mi abuela con su mal gusto!

Entonces hubo un silencio incomodo: era un sofá  largo lila estampado con flores y corazones de manera exagerada y con moñitos rosa en las  coderas.

- Creo que te dijimos que era un sofá para la organización….

- Si para **M.A.C.H.O.S**… es decir Varones!...

- Pero que tiene de malo????? Yo lo veo perfecto!, la mujer a la que se lo robe aseguro que era muy resistente - aseguro Mundungus

- No creo que sea muy masculino Mund…

- ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros si nos sentamos en un sofá como ese a protestar!?

- Si para hacer valer nuestros derechos!!

- Si nuestros derechos como **_M_**_agos_ **_A_**_donis_ **_C_**_orpulentos_ **_H_**_eterosexuales_ **_O_**_ficialmente_ **_S_**_exis__ – _pronuncio Remus Lupin con algo de orgullo

- Que???-  contesto el pillo al oír el significado de la organización

- Ves otro que opina que el nombre apesta!

- Callate Snape!... lo que apesta es el sillón!

- Tómenlo o déjenlo muchachos es lo único que pude conseguir!- dijo Flechert

- Esta bien… lo tomamos…- suspiro Sirius

Todos  quedaron en silencio  mientras  observaban el sofá de **M.A.C.H.O.S**, todos cubiertos completamente de tizne negro…

- Lo único que me pregunto es que estarán pensando todas las personas que están congeladas observándonos… - dijo Lucius Malfoy en tono pensativo

Todos dejaron de mirar el sofá para mirar asustados a Lucius Malfoy…

- QUE!!????... – expresaron todos 

- El embrujo esta activado???

- Claro que si… fue lo primero que hice cuando entre…- contesto Malfoy con naturalidad…

- Y no nos avisaste???....

- Este… bueno… que mas da… estamos protestando no???

Remus Lupin miro a Malfoy como si estuviera a punto de comérselo (lo bueno era que aun no era luna llena)

- Se supone que tenemos que estar preparados para la protesta!!!... tenemos a miles de personas escuchándonos y observándonos  y .. y.. -  proclamo Lupin antes de que lo interrumpieran

- Estamos llenos de Tizne negro…? 

- No!......lo que quiero decir es que…

- Tenemos este horrible  sillón???

- ME VAN A DEJAR HABLAR!!!! 

Grito eufóricamente Lupin mientras los otros lo miraban

- Estoy cansado de que me interrumpan!!... Lo que quiero decir es que hay miles de personas observándonos que merecen respeto!

- Bueno por lo menos los individuos  tuvieron tiempo de ir al baño – dijo Severus pensativo

Nuevamente el grupo  le da una mirada a Snape y suspiran mirando al piso.

- Bueno que estamos esperando comencemos!!! – dijo Sirius-  sentémonos y comuniquemos nuestro mensaje! – Dijo Sirius con ímpetu

- Sentarse en ese sillón???- dijeron Snape y Malfoy mientras miraban el mueble como si fuera excremento

Entonces Remus rápidamente coge la lona estropeada de **M.A.C.H.O.S** y la pone cubriendo el sof

- Ya esta!... para algo tenia que servir lo que hizo Lockhard!

Entonces todos se sentaron en el sofá al mismo tiempo haciendo que una montaña de tizne y polvo surgiera  a relucir  haciendo que todos tosieran estrepitosamente. 

- Opss Bienvenidos nuevamente a… opss.. opss… nuestra protesta! … opps

Dijo Black como si se estuviera atorando…

- Como podrán ver estamos instalándonos en nuestro recinto de protesta – continuo Severus en   tono de estar dando una clase – sin embargo hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes con el mobiliario….

- Cierto!..-  aclaro Malfoy limpiándose del rostro el tizne – por eso estamos aquí "firmes" aunque no muy bien presentados

- Pero con artículos robados de primera calidad!- interviene Mundungus con son optimista

Todos miran a Mundungus de reojo

- Señor Mundungus o como se llame… usted no es parte del grupo! – dijo con antipatía Malfoy

- Bueno no lo soy  aunque los apoyo por si alguna vez me llegan a confundir con  "Liberace"…

Todos siguieron mirando mal a Mundungus el cual dijo un "mejor me voy" y salio de la habitación por la chimenea produciendo de nuevo pero en menor magnitud una montaña de ceniza. Nuevamente todos tosieron…

- Me agrada anunciarles a mis compañeros – intervino Remus Lupin – que  muchas personas han mandado lechuzas apoyando nuestra causa!

- Bien!... 

- De veras??

- Si, la gran mayoría son chicas hermosas  e inteligentes…

- Y la minoría?

- Un elfo Domestico medio ebrio que asegura ser Vladimir Putin

- ¿sangre sucia o sangre limpia? – pregunto Malfoy de forma despectiva

- Quien? El elfo domestico??

- No!... las mujeres hermosas???

- Que importa!... con tal que sean Hermosas… eso es lo que a los **M.A.C.H.O.S**nos interesa!

- YUPI!!!!...

Todos mostraron una sonrisa… y comenzaron a vanagloriarse en su hombría 

- Somos todos unos Varones!!! 

- Unos Machotes!!!

- Unos Magotes! – intervino Snape serio

Nuevamente todos miran al profesor de pociones y ponen los ojos en blanco

- pero no crean que nos rendiremos! – Aseguro Malfoy

- Seguiremos trabajando por nuestra causa! – continuo Lupin

- Les daremos pruebas a  todos de que somos **M.A.C.H.O.S**! – dijo Sirius

- Este… Sirius… ¡pruebas???.. cuales pruebas?

Entonces todos miraron a Black

- tenemos que dar pruebas para que en el futuro no nos confundan con  Hom..,  este, que no confundan nuestra Heterosexualidad!

Todos se quedaron pensativos

- yo creo que con solo nuestra palabra es suficiente!... o necesitamos de ninguna prueba…

- ¡que pasa Snape tienes miedo?

- No!.. claro que no!... 

- Bueno yo creo que  si podemos darles a todos  esas pruebas! 

- Bueno talvez podamos traer unas cuantas chicas y bueno… -comento Lucius morbosamente

- Malfoy eso es asqueroso!... algunos de los que nos observan son menores de edad!

- Pues a quien le importa si son menores de edad!- afirmo el mortifago

- ¡te gustaría que tu hijo viera algo así? 

- Bueno Draco no es ningún santo… - respondió Lucius con tranquilidad

- Bueno cambio la forma de hacer la pregunta – carraspeo Remus - ¿te gustaría que tu hijo te viera en "esa" situación???

Lucius Malfoy abrió los ojos escandalizado

- Por Salazar Slytherin! Claro que no!!!

- Bueno entonces… hay que pensar que pruebas vamos a presentar!

- Bueno eso nos dará en que pensar hasta la próxima convocatoria…- Aseguro Black

- Me parece correcto  - señalo Malfoy de mala gana

- Me voy!.. tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar sentado junto a  Black y el licantropo gritón en un sillón de tan mal gusto…

Dijo Snape con mal genio e ignorando al resto del grupo salio del lugar

- Tal vez podamos hacer algo con el sillón- dijo Lucius Pensativo- se de una técnica que los tiñe de rojo sangre…  lo complicado es buscar a quien asesinar para el color… en fin..- dijo displicentemente – me voy!..  Necesito comprar un traje nuevo…

Y tal como hizo Snape  salio del lugar

- Bueno parece que tendremos que finalizar el embrujo nosotros…

- _Finiten__ Encanten!!_

- Oye Sirius Habías notado esa cosa amarilla que cuelga en el techo??


	3. Interferencias

**CAPITULO III**

**INTERFERENCIAS**

Todo esta oscuro y solo se escucha un leve ronroneo

- listos???

- Este… pues … como decirlo… No

- No importa! Comencemos de igual forma

Entonces se prendió la luz y aparecen los cuatro **M.A.C.H.O.S** en escena, no parecían muy contentos, mas bien un poco preocupados

- Bienvenidos a esta convocatoria!

- Esperamos que estén sufriendo al darse cuenta que hemos tomado de nuevo el control de sus mentes- dijo Malfoy en forma satanica – y que no podrán moverse ni para ir al baño…

(todos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo)

- Hey esa es mi parte!- reclamo Severus Snape ofendido

- De malas – respondió tranquilamente Lucius

- Lo que quiere decir Malfoy es que hoy tendremos una parte de la protesta importante!

- Si, hoy les daremos pruebas de nuestro carácter de **M.A.C.H.O.S**

- Aunque son innecesarias pues nosotros conocemos que somos todos unos ¡Hombres!, pero el cretino de Black propuso la idea y como la gran mayoría le siguió la idea aquí estamos!

(En un segundo todos miraron con antipatía a Snape quien parecía muy irritado)

- Cierto!- continuo Black de forma sarcástica- pidiendo a los que nos ven que comprendan que Snape esta irritado porque no tiene tantas pruebas al ser tan feo y no ligarse ni una mosca!

Snape mira con legitimo Odio a Black y murmuro

- quisiera saber que te ligaste tu en la cárcel … cobarde

- Mira gran hij….

- Pero para continuar con nuestra protesta – resalto Remus para evitar el enfrentamiento – cada uno de nosotros ha preparado algo especial…

- Algo para que ustedes se den cuenta que nosotros no tenemos ninguna manito torcida…

- Y cuando hablamos de "manito torcida" no estamos hablando de ningún problema ortopédico…

(todos miran a Snape con desdén)

- Creo que "eso" se da por entendido

- Lo explico por si hay algún entupido como Sirius escuchando!

- Mira gran Hij…

- Para comenzar – interrumpió de nuevo Remus – queremos leer algunas de los mensajes que nos han enviado

- Solo leeremos unos pocos mensajes, porque no queremos perder el tiempo!- aclaro Malfoy- así que lechuzas entren

Una gran bandada de lechuzas entra y deja una montaña mediana de correo

- Guach… este correo esta lleno de excremento de lechuza…

- Que esperaban han dormido encima de el durante cuatro semanas…

- Además una de ellas lo hizo en mi capa de ceda china!...

- Jejejejej eso da buena suerte Malfoy

- Ohhh cállate!

Lucius Malfoy hizo una autentica muestra de asco y saco una de las cartas… y la miro con repugnancia como si no quisiera abrirla…

- Dame acá! – se la rapo Sirius de las manos y la abrió rápidamente- a ver, veamos…. Esta es de **Earwen O-Ren Ishii**

- Y ese nombre tan raro?

- Debe ser arabe…. Pero que importa la carta dice asi _" me alegro de que por fin los M.A.C.H.O.S hayan decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y aclarar su condición sexual, heterosexual, como tan sabiamente dijo mi amado Remus, Si necesitan ayudantes para que puedan probar su virilidad ¡Pueden contar conmigo! Sobretodo para 'probar' a Remus 'Macho, macho, man' Lupin xD"_

(Todos se quedan en silencio y Remus Lupin abre los ojos soperos mientras se ruboriza)

- Este… yo… pues veras… gracias – tartamudeo el licántropo

(un segundo de silencio)

- No creo que haya mucho que probar – comento venenosa mente Severus

- Bueno talvez si lleva en el bolsillo un chocolate- complemento Malfoy

(los dos slytherin se burlaron con ganas)

- Bueno saquemos otra carta esta es de **Kay** quien ha fundado un club de seguidoras de nuestra causa: ** M**ujeres **A**poyamos **C**ontentas y** H**onradas su **O**bjetiva **S**ublevación

- Sin comentarios – repuso Snape

- Y también esta una de **llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll** quien dice "_hola! muy bueno! MACHO, MACHO MACHO... me hizo acordar a la teleserie XD bueno... me gusta continúalo porfis quiero seguir leyendo... ah! y ojala alguien pudiese explicarme alguna vez porque a todo el mundo le gusta el slash! si encuentro algún fic de Sirius o Remus que no sea slash es un milagro!"_

(Sirius y Remus fruncen el seño recordando las humillaciones sufridas)

- Estamos Totalmente de acuerdo con tigo!... ojala también alguien nos lo explicara a nosotros!

- Lo único que no entiendo es el porque le llaman a esto fic, ¡Esto es una protesta!!! No un Fic!

- ¿Qué es un fic??

(Todos miran a Severus un segundo y lo ignoran)

- Bueno y esta es la ultima carta que vamos a leer antes de comenzar con las pruebas y es… este… y es de **la novia de Remus**

- Que???? … yo no tengo novia!

- Hay que estar loca para ser novia de un sujeto sin un centavo- aclaro Lucius Malfoy tratando de quitar con su varita el excremento de su capa…

- Bueno pues tu novia dice _"Hola cariño! Me parece muy bien la campaña que haces junto a todos esos M.A.C.H.O.S. pero deberíais decir de quién fue la idea, por que está claro que os la dí yo, ya sabes cuando vinisteis todos a cenar a mi casa en Navidad_… 

- Navidad?....

- Esta chiflada, la idea fue nuestra y solo nuestra!!

- Esperen continua, en un fragmento dice _"Y Sevvy no seas tan arisco que todos sabemos que eres un cacho de pan"_

__

- ¿cacho de Pan?.. no yo soy de carne y hueso, señora- aclaro de mal genio

- jeje y se despide con un _"Remus! no llegues tarde a casa! que tenemos que "hablar"!!_(Remus Lupin se muestra preocupado) 

- pero si yo vivo solo…

- Debe ser tu gata que te escribe…

- Muy gracioso… yo no conozco a esa mujer

- Es el colmo! – grito de repente Lucius Malfoy… 

(todos miraron a Lucius Malfoy quien de repente con su varita habría todas las cartas y las leía) 

- Que pasa???

- Ninguna me saluda

- Bueno en realidad es porque nadie te quiere…

- ¿nadie me quiere???... bueno entonces tomare medidas… Entonces Lucius Malfoy hace un movimiento con su varita y hace aparecer un libro negro y una pluma mágica comenzó a escribir algo en el… 

- Que hace???

- Escribo el nombre de todas las personas que no me nombraron para mandarles una maldición en cuanto tenga tiempo… 

Tanto Remus, Sirius y Snape se miran mientras uno de ellos muy por lo bajo dice "pobre necesita afecto" 

- Bueno creo que tenemos que pasar a las pruebas…

- Si el gran momento!

- El momento en que vamos a probar que somos todos unos **M.A.C.H.O.S**

- Bueno comienzo yo

dice Sirius quien camina un paso al frente (todos se quedan callados mientras esperan la prueba del animago) 

- Bueno yo…

- BANNNNNNNNNN

- Que demonios???.... 

Se escucho como se tumbaba una puerta y como se oían pasos de varias personas caminar por un pasillo no tan lejano, hasta que se abre la puerta del auditorio de un portazo y entra un adulto pelirrojo acompañado por una fila de jóvenes pelirrojos. 

- ¿Arthur??? Que demonios haces aquí???? 

Arthur Weasley lo ignoro y miro a sus hijos y dijo "buenos muchachos hagan una fila y sonrían al publico"; los 6 jóvenes se pusieron en fila en orden de edad, primero Bill, luego Charley, los gemelos Fred y George, Ron y por ultimo Gini quien traía una gran sonrisa. 

(Severus, Sirius, Remus y Lucius miraban con la boca abierta a los Weasley que estaban organizados militarmente al mando de su padre Arthur) 

- Arthur te repito que qué haces aquí????

- Si Weasley- dijo ponzoñosamente Lucius – no tienes que pedir limosna o algo

- Oh Lucius Malfoy aunque sabia que tendría la desagradable sorpresa de encontrare con usted decidí venir para cumplir con mi meta…

- Tu meta???

- Mostrando mis pruebas por supuesto!- dijo el hombre con orgullo mientras miraba a sus 6 hijos…

- Pruebas? Pero si tu no tienes que probar nada…

- Falso Remus! Totalmente falso! Si debo probar por si acaso alguien llega a pensar que no soy lo suficiente hombre, y como prueba traigo a mis hijos, a mis seis hijos (recalco) la mayoría varones bien **M.A.C.H.O.S **y apuestos, y mi hija Gini que viene de muy buena semilla! 

(en ese momento todos los chicos Weasley mostraron una sonrisa exagerada)

- Solo un hombre de mi inteligencia pudo engendrar tan buena extirpe!

- O de su estupidez – murmuro Malfoy – que no conoce los anticonceptivos 

(Arthur miro de reojo a Malfoy ignorándolo inmediatamente) 

- Y Persi Weasley?? – pregunto Snape acordándose del chico

- Este, bueno… solo estoy mostrando lo mejor de la estirpe, un error de 7 no es mucho, en fin tengo otra prueba…

- Otra prueba???- dijeron todos extrañados 

Entonces en ese momento entra Molly Weasley quien se para al lado de su esposo con una sonrisa de satisfacción… 

- Durante mas de 20 años he hecho feliz a esta mujer…

- Este Papá ya podemos irnos?- dijo George un poco trabado pues intentaba mantener la sonrisa

- Este… bueno muchachos…- les dijo el padre

- Oh gracias a Dios! 

Y entonces los Weasley rompieron filas de forma desordenada mientras por ahí se oía _"no puedo creer que papa nos haya obligado hacer esto"_ y otro contestaba _"si ya me estaba doliendo la quijada por mantener la sonrisa por tanto tiempo"_ …y entonces cada uno se disperso desordenadamente por todo el sitio bajo la mirada intrigada de los cuatro **M.A.C.H.O.S **originales 

- Este Arthur, no tenias que hacer eso…

- Pero Sirius yo…

- PERMISO, PERMISO!!!!- dijo la voz de alguien abulto tras unas cajas

- Que??? Mundungus llevaba una caja enorme y los gemelos Weasley le ayudaban 

- Que demonios es eso??? – grito la afanada Molly Weasley quien no gustaba de Mundungus…

- Bueno- contesto el pillo con naturalidad – tengo que esconder este cargamento de calderos y ya se donde hacerlo

- QUE???? 

Entonces los gemelos asustados por la reacción de la madre dejaron las cajas al lado de Mundungus y salieron a correr. Ignorando a todos los que lo estaban viendo Mundungus comenzó a almacenar calderos debajo del sillón que el mismo había robado unos días atrás.

- Como se atreven a convertir nuestra protesta en un zoológico!!- reclamo Lucius Malfoy furioso- primero los pobretones vienen y ahora ese ratero usa nuestra base como centro de escondite!!!... ¿Alguien mas quiere interrumpirnos? – invito sarcásticamente Malfoy con cara amenazante

- Bueno ahora que lo dices Papá?

- Que???? DRACO ERES TU? -Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta con sus ojos llenos de furia y a su lado con igual semblante de ira Harry Potter. 

- PENSE QUE TE HABIA PROHIBIDO VENIR!!! – regaño Malfoy a su hijo

- Bueno Mamá me permitió venir porque es justa la causa

- ¿tu madre????

- Si ella me trajo… esta en la entrada 

Entonces Lucius Malfoy miro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Narcisa Malfoy que simplemente dijo… 

- Te vine a visitar cariño 

Lucius Malfoy palideció y abrió la boca como si su quijada de cayera 

- Narcisa tu aquí??? 

Definitivamente Lucius no esperaba la visita de su esposa y su mirada era como si algún plan se hubiera echado a perder… Cuando Harry le explicaba a Sirius que los Weasley lo habían traído Mundungus Flecher para que los calderos estuvieran bien tapados movió la lona estropeada que hizo que el sillón mostrara su presencia femenina… 

- No puedo creerlo!- dijo Narcisa emocionada – ese Sofá esta hermoso (todos los **M.A.C.H.O.S** se miraron unos a otros horrorizados) 

- Oh cariño, Lucius, sabias que este sofá es idéntico al que tiene la señora Fudge en su sala?

- Que?? La señora Funge?... es decir la esposa de Cornelius Fudge???

- Si la misma

Todos miraron a Mundungus quien hizo expresión de susto, termino de guardar los calderos y desapareció al instante… 

- Lo que nos faltaba! Estamos usando el sillón robado del primer ministro! 

Antes de pensar las consecuencias negativas que ese objeto les podría causar el suelo comenzó a temblar… 

- TAAAN TAAAN TAAAN TAAAN ………

- QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?????

- TAAAN TAAAN TAAAN TAAAN ………… 

Entonces se rompió la pared y de ella entro un gigante de unos 5 a 7 metros con postura amenazante quien emitió un gruñido ensordecedor… 

- HAAAAA - Grito Malfoy padre con total cobardía – Los gigantes nos invaden! A las montañas!!!

- Este ¿los gigantes no viven en las montañas acaso?

- Si… PERO ESTE NO.. HAAAA… CORRAN!!!!!! 

Y entonces todos cobardemente salen a correr lo mas lejos posible del gigante dejando el espacio totalmente desierto… Entonces por el orificio que abrió el gigante entro Hadrid un poco sudoroso pues al parecer había estado persiguiéndolo.

- Grawp!... te dije que no corrieras… quería presentarte primero El semi gigante respiro un segundo y dijo con la voz entrecortada… 

- Bueno por lo menos ya hemos llegado… Harry? Harry? Estas ahí? 

Entonces de detrás de una caja Sale Harry con un poco de desconfianza… 

- oh muchas gracias por darle a Grawp esta oportunidad, ambos te la agradecemos…

- Este… de nada… - dijo el joven inseguro - veo que Grawp esta muy elegante! 

En efecto el gigante tenia un traje apretadísimo con corbata azul y un sombrerito de copa… además era obvio que su medio hermano había tratado de desenmarañarlo su cabello pues tenia algunos peines rotos enredados en su cabeza. Aunque parecía estar presentado la gran panza que sobresalía le daba cierta postura desgarbada como de un borrachín. 

- Bueno Grawp ven y párrate aquí!! 

(TAAAAAN TAAAAN TAAAAN Templo el piso) 

Hadrid lo ubico en el centro del salón para que las personas hechizadas lo pudieran ver bien…. 

- HaGUIIII - grito el gigante

- Si Grawp, lo se estamos muy emocionados, así que muestra una gran sonrisa y vamos a presentarnos

Grawp mostró lo que parecía ser una sonrisa de dientes amarillos y tal vez con un gusanillo aun vivo que trataba de liberarse de los dientes. 

- Bueno vinimos aquí para que todos conozcan a Grawp que es mi hermano (Grawp mueve la mano amigablemente), el es un gigante muy formal en busca de pareja! 

En ese momento el gigante muestra una gran y mounstrosa sonrisa.

- El busca una mujer gigante con fines matrimoniales, debe ser agraciada pero no muy alta pues el es algo bajo y que tenga buen sentido del humor, que disfrute desollando aves, nidos, centauros y alguno que otro humano mortifago ocasional… que sea amorosa, buena amante y que este planeando tener descendencia, o pequeños gigantes que me llamen tío y que llenen el bosque prohibido de su especie y felicidad.. 

Grawp seguía con la sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza… 

- Si alguna esta interesada pueden mandar una lechuza y una foto 30 metros por 25 metros a "_Grawp el gigante conquistador en Homesmeade_", y prontamente entablaremos una cita!... Gracias (ambos terminaron con una gran sonrisa)

- GASSIASSSS - pronuncio difícilmente el gigante quien salio tal como entro armando otro orificio en la pared… Hadrid salio corriendo detrás de el y simplemente le dijo a Harry… 

- " Gracias Harry por avisarme… Grawp ESPERAME!!!! Harry sonrió malévolamente frente a la pantalla… 

- Malfoy ya puedes salir…

- Ya se fue?- se asomo este detrás de la caja con cara de profundo temor

- Si… se cumplió parte del plan…

- Genial!!... ahora sí seremos escuchados!

- Bienvenidos a **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S!!!**


	4. ¿Muchachos?

** CAPITULO IV**

**¿M.u.c.h.a.c.h.o.s??**

 Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter aparecen en el sitio de protesta sentados en el sillón. Al fondo se ve una pancarta  mediana  de  **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S**  al lado de otra nueva de  **M.AC.H.O.S**. En el centro de esas dos pancartas hay una especie de capullo amarillo que da leves pataditas.

- Bienvenidos a** M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S!** – Presenta Draco Malfoy con voz áspera – estamos aquí para protestas por  varias cosas!

- Si ..- aclara Harry – "Varias"… o muchas! Para ser exactos!

- Si!... primero estamos cansados que nos traten como unos niños!

- Exacto! – grito Harry – y no nos dejen participar en la protesta de los adultos!

- Cierto!... todo este tiempo, nos negaron la entrada a este sitio porque dicen que las cosas que se revelan aquí no son para menores de edad!

- Por eso hemos creado **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S**!!

- Lo cual significa???... – le pregunto Draco a Harry

- Ejem… yo… ¿tu no eras el encargado en darle un significado??

(se miran uno al otro confundidos)

- Hey!... comenzaron sin mi!

Protesto Ron quien entro al salón con pasos largos directo hacia Harry…

- ¿y donde esta el resto?

- Bueno el padre de Malfoy esta debajo de una cama lloriqueando

(Ron y Harry miran a Malfoy en tono burlón)

- Esta bien, ya se enteraron del secreto de la familia!... mi padre tiene  _gigasfobia___

- QUE???

- Es decir que le tiene fobia a los gigantes… - dijo Malfoy en tono lastimero

(Ron y Harry lo miraron sin entender)

- bueno se convierte traumático en tu niñez cuando tu cuento preferido es los frijoles mágicos… - dice Malfoy ensimismado como si estuviera diciendo algo muy doloroso.

(los Griffindor se miraron a punto de carcajearse pero se controlaron)

- Y el resto de los adultos?

- Yo que se!.... huyeron y no se adonde se fueron…

- Oye Weasley ¿tu no eras el que tenia que darle el significado al nombre?

- Yo? … No

(los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio como pensando)

- Si recordara a quien le encargue hacer el nombre?- se rasco la cabeza Potter

- A nosotros!

En ese entonces entrar Fred y George  con una sonrisa exagerada…

- Oh NOOO

- Ellos?

Harry  los mira sorprendido y dice:

- El alcohol y las protestas no combinan.

(Todos se quedan mirando a Harry)

- Bueno chicos ya lo tenemos!- dice alegremente George

- Y es muy bueno! – agrega Fred

- Super bueno – dice de nuevo George

- Mágicamente Bueno! – agrega Fred  con igual entusiasmo

- Super- mágicamente -gloriosamente bueno…

- BASTA!!!...- grita Malfoy desesperado- ¿que demonios significa **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S**?!!

- Pues… Están listos???

- Si!!- contestan todos de mala forma

- ¿Quién lo dice???- George Mira a Fred con animo

- Porque no los dos….

- Esta bien…. Tu dices una parte y yo digo otra…

Draco suspira como prediciendo que esta discusión entre los gemelos seria mas larga…

- Esta bien  **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S**quiere decir… - agrega Fred con misterio

- **MU**chachos – continua George

- **C**ompren con

- **HA**gilidad

- **C**arcajadas

- **H**echas

- **O**riginalmente en

- **S**ortilegios Weasley!!!!

- Los esperamos Local 345 en el Callejón Diagon!... – finalizo Fred Con una sonrisa enorme

(Todos menos los gemelos hicieron mala cara)

- Eso no es un significado!... es propaganda!

- Ejem… lo sabemos… pero es Buena propaganda!!! – dice Fred

- Y lo mejor ¡es gratis!!! – George Agrega muy picadamente

- Bueno… nos Vamos!!!

Entonces los gemelos salen rápidamente del lugar mientras Ron corre detrás de ellos tratando de alcanzarlos mientras gritaba….

- Oigan eso no era lo que queríamos!!!......

(los demás miraban como George y Fred se alejaban)

- Creo que nos han jugado una broma…

- Y por culpa tuya Potter!... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez?- sentencio Malfoy

- Bueno… este… yo… supongo que no debí tomar la crema de Brandi que ofrecieron en mi cumpleaños…

- Borracho!?... estabas borracho?... idiota!

- En fin eso ya no importa, lo que si importa es que no tenemos un significado para **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S**** – **agrega Ron Weasley en tono lastimero

- En fin… aunque no sepamos que significa **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S**tenemos que seguir con nuestra protesta!

(entonces nuevamente los chicos miran al frente y comienzan a hablar casi regañando)

- Como decíamos estamos protestando porque los adultos no nos dejan participar de **M.A.C.H.O.S******

- Pero aun asi nosotros hemos creado nuestra organización!

- La cual no tenemos ni  $%"&  idea de que significa… - finalizo Ron

Harry y Draco lo miran y dicen:

- No nos lo recuerdes…

- Esta bien… - se ruborizo Ron

(vuelven a mirar al frente)

- Y además también estamos protestando por lo mismo!!

- NO SOMOS GAYS!!!!

- SI!... no lo somos….

- Y nos molesta que digan que lo somos!

- Y nosotros tampoco somos Gays!!! – grito una vocecita bien fina desconocida para el grupo

(todos miran confundidos a los lados y encuentran unos cincuenta elfos Domésticos encabezados por Dobby y Kreacher…)

- QUE????? – dijeron sorprendidos los chicos

- Si nosotros No somos Gays – Dice Dobby

- No somos gays…- dice Kreacher en forma misteriosa pero en voz amenazante y casi delirante dice – Oh si Mi señora supiera que los sangre sucia y otros magos creen que Kreacher es Gay… si ella supiera… los mataría lentamente con hacha y los despedazaría regando sus partes al frente de la casa  de Bill Clinton… oh si mi señora viviera para eso…

(los chicos abren los ojos alarmados al ver lo que el elfo anciano decía)

Entonces  mágicamente los Elfos hacen aparecer una pancarta al lado de **M.A.C.H.O.S****,** ** M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S**  y el capillo amarillo que decía  **E.N.S.G** ( los Elfos no somos Gays)

- Este Dobby… pero nadie cree que ustedes son Gays – le señalo Harry viendo que el elfo estaba muy molesto

- El señor Harry no entiende!!... la gente cree que "todos" los que estamos en Hogwarts somos Gays… Y nosotros los Elfos Domésticos no somos Gays!

- Oigan es Cierto!!! – se dio de  cuenta Harry

- Que es cierto????-  pregunto  Draco Malfoy

- Pues que pareciera que a ojos de las personas que nos juzgan de esa manera que TODAS las personas que estamos en Hogwarts somos Gays!!!

(los chicos se quedan pensando esa afirmación)

- SI!!! ¿acaso para entrar a Hogwarts hay que ser Homosexual?

- ¿acaso es un pre-requisito para estudiar en Hogwarts es ser Gay?

- Acaso Hogwarts es el colegio de magia y hechicería para Homosexuales???

- ¿ y porque $/%=! Todos los profesores tenemos que ser Mariposos!??? – dijo una voz fina detrás de ellos…

Harry, Draco y Ron se voltearon lentamente y se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, el profesor Snape quien había hablado, estaba acompañado de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black…

Los chicos se asustaron al verlos: los habían descubierto…

En ese instante todos los elfos Domésticos desaparecieron  y ellos quedaron enfrentados a los adultos..

- Ejem… y mi papá?

- Se atoro debajo de una cama… dijo que estaba ahí buscando una moneda, creo que demorara algo en salir…

(los chicos de Griffindor mostraron una sonrisa burlona a Draco Malfoy)

- y se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí???

(Los **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S** abrieron los ojos asustados)

- Este… nosotros…, bueno la verdad estábamos protestando…

- Protestando? … pensé Harry que te había pedido que te quedaras en casa

- Si!- añadió Snape- esto es cosa de Adultos!

- No!!!- grito Harry- Nosotros tenemos también derecho a decir lo que pensamos…

- 50 puntos menos a Harry por expresar lo que piensa – dijo Snape gélidamente

- Mira_ Quejitus_ que te voy a…- amenazo Black

- Calma – volvió a Separarlos Lupin – Los chicos tienen razón…

- Yuppiii!!!!!

- Pero para algunas cosas están muy chicos..

- He??- se desanimo el grupo

Harry, Draco y Ron miran desafiantes a los adultos…

- Es que no se dan cuenta que estamos Aburridos!, que a nosotros también nos afecta!

- Si! – añadió Draco – estoy cansado con que me liguen con Harry!

- Y yo estoy HARTO de que digan que soy el novio de Snape!... QUE ASCO!

- Y yo no quiero que digan que Yo siempre estoy celoso – grito Ron Weasley

- Pero yo INSISTO en que estoy Harto de que me asocien con Snape! – repitió Harry

Los adultos miran a los chicos

- Señor Potter para su información yo también pienso que usted da ASCO…

(Harry y Snape intercambian miradas de odio)

- Nosotros lo que queremos es que nos dejen de ligar con otros chicos!

- Si!... y menos que liguen con ustedes! QUE ASCO – repitió Harry

(Harry y Snape vuelven  intercambian miradas de odio)

- Este… Harry creo que ya entendimos…- aclaro Remus

- Espero …- dijo Potter maleducadamente

- Queremos participar de la protesta! – grito Draco – Queremos ser escuchados!

- Creo que ya han sido escuchados… se oían los gritos hasta donde yo estaba…

Entonces entra Lucius Malfoy con polvo en la capa y algo despeinado

- ¿encontró  la moneda señor Malfoy?

Le pregunto Harry Irónicamente al mortifago quien al parecer había estado un buen tiempo debajo de esa cama dado que tenia palizas de polvo por todas partes.  Lucius lo ignoro y siguió diciendo…

- Draco te juro que te castigare por eso!

- ¿pero porque?- le contesto su hijo rebeldemente

- Porque  te dije que esta protesta es solo para adultos! Y tu me haz desobedecido! Y fuera de todo haz traído a tu madre!, Y no sacaste buenas notas, y … y … y bueno por eso! Y otras cosas que ya pensare!

- No importa que lo castigue!... Nosotros no nos iremos!... seremos como un grupo de Izquierda frente al gobierno!

(todos miran a Ron Weasley quien fue el que dijo esa frase)

- Creo que el ser amigo de Hermione Granger lo esta perjudicando.

- Y Yo creo que deben irse!-  dijo Snape de mala gana señalando con sus largos dedos la salida

-  NO PUEDEN HECHARNOS!!! … además apoyamos su causa!! – manifestó Draco de Forma radical

- Draco te lo diré despacio para que comprendas – dijo su padre de forma venenosa – L  A  R  G  O!!!!!

- Sirius POR FAVOR – se acerco a el Harry en tono de suplica – déjanos participar!, seremos buenos!!!!

(en ese momento los tres chicos hicieron  cara de "niños buenos" (hasta creo que se les podía ver una pequeña aureola arriba de sus cabezas)

Sirius miro a los chicos y pensó "hay se ven tan tiernos" pero…

- Lo siento chicos… por ahora no pueden participar..

- DEMONIOS!!-  dijeron al unísono los adolescentes

(ahora como que las aureolas se concierten en un par de cachos)

- ESTA BIEN!!, NOS VAMOS!! , PERO VOLVEREMOS! – dijo Harry en forma teatral

- Los asecharemos como tigres!!! – Complemento Ron de forma Poética

- Hasta que por fin seamos  oídos!! – dijo Draco de forma radical

los chicos miraron terrible a los adultos y salieron del salón en fila…

- ha bueno… mas adelante  podremos pensar en darles un espacio – considero Black

- No les des muchas esperanzas ¡ ¿Cómo demonios vamos a mostrar nuestras pruebas con "ellos" aquí?

- Y no solamente con "ellos"… NARCISA también esta aquí! – exclamo Lucius aburrido

- Ya pensaremos en algo… y entre otras  ya vieron las noticias…- dijo Remus sacando el Profeta.

Los cuatro hombres se acercaron al titular del periódico que decía

 _SILLON FINO ROBADO DE LA RESIDENCIA DEL PRIMER MINISTRO_

(El grupo palideció).

_"valioso sillón moderno feminista perteneciente inicialmente a la famosa Mary Wollstonecraft quien lucho por el derecho de la mujer y diseñado por ella misma fue robado de la casa del primer Ministro: Cornelius Fudge. La señora Romelia Funge dice no explicarse como su valiosísimo mueble desapareció de su casa. Mientras tanto el primer ministro ha pedido al personal del ministerio que  investigue donde se puede encontrar el famosísimo mueble …"_

- MIERDA!

- No se ustedes, pero a mi de repente me ha comenzado un dolor de cabeza terrible…

- Te equivocas lo que yo siento no es dolor…- murmuro Sirius Black  con expresión – lo que siento es un impulso inmediato de matar a Mundungus!!!.. y cuando lo encuentre… yo… yo voy a…

( y Sirius Black salio furioso apretando los puños  mientras el resto lo miraban)

- Lo que no entiendo es como una cosa "tan fea" puede ser algo tan valioso – murmuro Severus Snape mirando de reojo el sillón

- ¿estas hablando del sillón o estas haciendo una comparación con tu persona???

(Remus Lupin es masacrado con la mirada ofendida del profesor de pociones)

- Demonios! … supongo que las pruebas quedaran para la próxima…

- Supones bien… ¿Quién demonios va querer dar pruebas de hombría con semejante noticia y peor con su hijo y esposa fisgoneando por ahí.?

(suspiro Malfoy tristemente)

- En fin… hasta la próxima . _Finiten__ Encanten._


	5. pruebas

**CAPITULO V:**

**PRUEBAS**

Nuevamente se prende la luz y se logra vez el sillón cubierto con la lona, y los avisos de **E.N.S.G****, M.A.C.H.O.S , M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S ** y el aun cada vez mas inmóvil capullo amarillo.

En el fondo de todo se ve una persona alta y pelirroja que camina hacia el frente en forma decidida….

- Bienvenidos a las Pruebas de **M.A.C.H.O.S**, Las pruebas donde los hombres aseguran que son hombres y además quieren probarlo!- dice en forma profesional- yo soy Arthur Weasley el hombre a quien nadie le puede cuestionar su hombría!... y esta noche presentare ante ustedes las pruebas de aquellos a los que algunos tildan de Homosexuales…

(entonces se habré en el fondo una cortina roja donde se puede ver a Sirius, Remus, Severus y Lucius parados de forma lineal)

- tiene que ser esto tan teatral??

- Cállate Malfoy!

- Cállense ustedes dos! y avancen…

El grupo el camina hacia Arthur Weasley...mientras este dice

- y estos son los retadores!!!!

(el grupo se mira entre si)

- retadores???

- Este…- palidece Arthur- tienen que ser tan quisquillosos con el uso de las palabras??

el grupo se mira entre ellos y contesta:

- Si

(Arthur traga saliva)

- Y bueno que comiencen las pruebas!!!!... primero Sirius Black!

Entonces Sirius camina hacia delante y saca un librito café de su bolsillo y dice:

- este es el libro de nombres y direcciones de todas las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida!

Hay un silencio en el grupo y un ¿He???

- ¿un libro??? – dijo Severus Snape en son de burla- ¿un libro Black? ¿un libro es tu prueba???

- Claro…. Llamen a cualquiera de esas mujeres y confirmaran que en algún momento de su vida fueron novias mías!

- Presta acá!!!

Severus le rapo el libro el cual era evidente que tenia muchos nombres escritos hasta la ultima hoja…. Y comenzó a mirar lo que estaba escrito, poco a poco Remus, Lucius, y Arthur estaban fisgoneando el libro también…

Severus soltó una sonrisa…

- y se puede saber que hace el nombre de "profesora Minerva McGonogall en el libro"??

Sirius se ruborizo mientras el grupo lo miraba…

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre???!!!- dijo indignado – ella me daba clases particulares de transformaciones!

Severus sonrio maliciosamente

- creo que le preguntare a la sub directora ese detalle cuando tenga tiempo!

Entonces uno de ellos comenzó a nombrar en voz baja algunos de los nombres ahí escritos: Ana Black, Ceywen, Sakura Black, Leila Diggory, Momo cicerone, Agus y Moony, Amanda Black, Vectra, Lastra, Cris, loba gris, Lucy Weasley, NARCISA MALFOY!!!!!………

- ¿Qué &%?(&6 hace Narcisa en tu libro???? – pregunto con tono de escopeta Lucius!

Sirius lo miro displicente y solo contesto…

- es mi prima idiota!

- Haaa

Lucius Mostró una cara de alivio… y después dijo…

- lo sospeche desde un principio, yo se que Narcisa llego virgen al matrimonio

Severus "de forma repentina" le dio un ataque de tos… y Sirius en el momento trataba de ahogar una carcajada…

Severus se puso colorado mientras tosía como si se estuviera ahogando…

- Quieres agua Snape??- pregunto de forma burlona Sirius

- Calmate hombre… - dijo Lucius dándole un gran golpe en la espalda…

(Severus se calmo con dificultad pues al parecer en realidad se había atorado)

- bueno sigamos viendo en este libro…

- la verdad para mi eso no prueba nada! – afirmo Snape ya en tono normal (normalmente despectivo)

- ¿Cómo te atreves??... llama a cualquiera de esas chicas y te darás cuenta que es cierto!

- Si claro… como no!... seguro Minerva va a decir que tuvo un romance con tigo!

- NO MC GONOGALL!!! …EL RESTO DE LAS CHICAS!

- Si claro… y que $&%" esta haciendo Lili Potter aquí?? ¿acaso traicionaste al engreído de James???

- NO TE METAS CON JAMES!!!

- Entonces explica porque el nombre de Lili esta en esta lista?

(Sirius se ruborizo)

- y a ti que te importa!... ¿acaso estuviste enamorado de lili???

(Severus se ruborizo)

- Nada de eso!... a mi no me gustan las sangre sucia!

- Bien dicho Snape! – lo animo Malfoy

- Oigan muestren un poco de respeto – estableció Remus Lupin que hasta ahora no había hablado mucho – Si Sirius dice que ellas fueron sus novias hay que creerle!... aunque me sorprende que mi "ex" este en el libro!

(Lupin mira a Black pero no le dice nada)

- Este…. ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la próxima prueba??? – dijo Black como quien no quiere la cosa!

(todos se miraron como si se pusieran de acuerdo)

- Bueno Malfoy sigue al frente! – ordeno Arthur Weasley que era el moderador.

- Pero…

- ¿pero que??

- Esta bien… esta es mi primera prueba…

Entonces Lucius saca una foto de su queridísimo hijo Draco…

- ha que original Malfoy – dijo de forma venenosa Arthur Weasley

- Cállate pobretón que solo es la primera prueba!

- ¿la primera?... y donde esta la segunda??

- No puedo mostrarla ahora…

- Si claro… seguro no tienes segunda prueba..- lo instigo Weasley nuevamente

- Esta bien Weasley –dijo en forma sumamente desagradable – mostrare mi segunda prueba solo si me ayuda…

Weasley arqueo una ceja un poco confundido…

Entonces Lucius Malfoy se le acerco al oído y le dijo algo que no se alcanzo a oír…

Arthur lo miro y dijo

- De acuerdo!.... MOLLY… ¿amor estas ahí?

Entonces sale Molly con cara de aburrimiento..

Arthur llama a Molly aparte y le dice algo al oído, que al parecer a ella no le gusto, pero sin embargo acepto. La mujer sale un segundo del lugar se oyen unos cotorreos y posteriormente entra Narcisa al lugar sonriente!

- Lucius voy a salir!

- De veras?..- dijo Lucius tratando de hacerse el sorprendido - ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a Mostrarle a Molly la colección de artículos de bronce y plata de la mansión!... esa pobre mujer dice que le encantan esos objetos, y bueno como no tiene dinero se conformara con ver cosas finas… regreso mas tarde…

Y entonces ambas mujeres desaparecieron

(Lucius suspiro aliviado)

- Bueno ¿y bien?

- Perfecto… ahora podré mostrar la segunda prueba…

Y entonces Lucius Malfoy hace aparecer un gran maletin (de esos con clave secreta) y tras hacer lentamente algunos movimientos lo abrió y saco unos papeles…

- ¿papeles? Esa es tu prueba?

- Si esa es… - y entonces Lucius se los entrego a Arthur

Arthur miro al frente y luego comenzó a revisar los papeles, el rostro del pelirrojo se comenzó a poner mas rojo y los ojos se habrían mas en forma de sorpresa, prontamente paso al otro papel… y al otro….

El resto del grupo miraba a Arthur con mucha curiosidad…

- ¿Qué demonios son esos papeles?- Intrigo Lupin

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Arthur mientras seguía leyendo

- ¿Qué son?- volvió a repetir Snape

- ¿cuatro????- expreso nuevamente

- ¿cuatro que???????!!!

Gritaron Sirius, Lupin y Snape al mismo tiempo!

Entonces Arthur ignorando a los demás y se acerco a Malfoy…

- Sabes no creí que fueras tan miserable!

Lucius Sonrió de forma malévola….

- Cuatro demandas de paternidad… y todas de distintas mujeres!?

- QUE???!!!

(abrieron todos los ojos)

- Y todos son menores que Draco!

- Bueno, son cosas de la vida, afortunadamente ninguna de las mujeres continuaron los procesos legales…

- ¿Por qué??

- Les borre la memoria…- respondió de forma drástica y sin ningún signo de remordimiento…

(Hubo un silencio incomodo…)

- Bueno supongo que esos niños son afortunados por no tener que crecer con un padre como usted….

- ¿afortunados? Dirás sin su fortuna…

- Exacto!- sonrió el mortifago -¿suficientes pruebas por mi parte??- dijo Lucius Malfoy dando un paso para atrás y guardando esos papeles de nuevo en el maletín…

Mientras el guardaba los papeles los otros **M.A.C.H.O.S**hacían cara triste tal vez porque pensaban en los pobres cuatro Malfoys desafortunados que ignoraban que su irresponsable padre biológico dormía en una mina de oro.

- Bueno Lupin … es tu turno

(Remus Lupin suspiro y paso al frente)

- Bueno lo diré claro para que no halla mal interpretaciones, no tengo pruebas tangibles porque lo poco que quedo de mi casa me lo quito el ministerio por no poder pagar la hipoteca…pero puedo asegurar que no soy homosexual…

- Y que &%$ tiene que ver "que no seas homosexual" con el hecho que no tengas casa?

- Pues que las fotos, cartas y otras cosas de mis novias se quedaron en la casa…

- Valla prueba!... no tiene pruebas! - dijo sarcásticamente Snape – que tal el licantropo…

- Callate Snape!

- Que pruebas tan patéticas las de ustedes dos: uno tiene el directorio de cuando era chico y el otro sale con una palabra juramentada de su sexualidad…

- Y supongo Snape que tus pruebas son mejores que las nuestras ¿verdad?

Snape sonrió con maldad y dijo:

- Pues la verdad tengo mis recuerdos…

- ¿tus recuerdos?

- Claro…..

Y entonces Snape hizo aparecer un pensadero en medio del salón…

- bueno yo les aseguro que tengo recuerdos de calidad que rectifican mi hombría!

- Pues yo también los tengo!- aseguro Remus con ímpetu…

- Y Yo!!!- dijo Sirius en tono serio

- Y Claro que yo también! – aseguro Malfoy!

(se miraron unos a otros y después miraron el pensadero)

- Apuesto que yo tengo mejores recuerdos que ustedes!

- No es cierto… ya veras

Entonces todos de forma infantil rodearon el pensadero y comenzaron a sacar recuerdos en forma de delgados hilos plateados que se depositaban en la olla; sacaban recuerdos de forma tan rápida y ocasionalmente se empujaban unos a otros para que les dejaran poner los propios..

Pasados 15 minutos….

Los **M.A.C.H.O.S**después de terminar de poner sus recuerdos se encuentran cansados sentados en el sillón…

- Creo que están los necesarios…- dijo Remus Lupin sentándose también

- Si… ahora podremos observarlos y probar nuestra Hombria!

- Cierto!!... y después de esto nadie nos tildara de Gays!

- De acuerdo!!!

Todos hacen un signo de cansancio, concientes que habían hecho mucho esfuerzo y que tendrían que descansar unos minutos antes de mostrar sus recuerdos…

Entonces de un momento a otro y frente a ellos aparece Albus Dumbledore!, quien ve como el grupo se encuentra exhausto en el sillón

- Severus!...

- He?.... profesor? Que hace aquí?? – dijo Snape sorprendido

- Severus voy a tomar el pensadero por unos minutos!, te lo devuelvo luego!... lo necesito urgente!

(todos se miraron alarmados y se pararon automáticamente tratando de evitar que lo tomara)

- NOO… espere… no se lo lleve…

Pero era demasiado tarde Albus tomo el pensadero y tras caminar rápidamente desapareció….

(todos hicieron caras de angustia abriendo los ojos del tamaño de tazas soperas)

- ALCANCEN A ESE ANCIANO!!!!!

- CORRAN HAY QUE EVITAR QUE LO USE!!

- DEMONIOS!!! NO SE IMAGINAN LOS RECUERDOS QUE DEJE AHÍ!!!!

- HAAAAAAAAAA

(de forma poco explicable se dio fin al encantamiento mientras lo ultimo que se observa son cuatro hombres corriendo desesperados)


	6. Montañas de mujeres

**CAPITULO VI :**

**MONTAÑAS DE MUJERES**

Aparecen ante ustedes tres jóvenes adolescentes sentados en el Sillón mas feo perteneciente al primer ministro de magia.

- Bienvenidos nuevamente a **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S**

- Si… BIENVENDIDOS!!... como se han dado cuenta hemos tomado nuevamente el control… - dice Weasley de forma optimista

- Si!... aprovechamos que los adultos dejaron de repente el recinto!- complementa Harry

- Y ahora podemos Protestar!!!!!

- Si!!! QUE VIVA **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.OS**!! - Grita Malfoy

- QUE VIVA!!! – gritan en coro Harry y Ron

- HIP HIP – nuevamente Draco

- HURRA!!! – dice Harry Y Draco levantando una mano

- HIP HIP – otra ves Draco con sonrisa burlona

- HURRA!!! – dicen Harry y Ron mirándose desconfiados

(hay un repentino silencio)

- No se porque no me siento cómodo haciendo esto….

- Jajaajajajaj - se retuerce Draco de la risa

- ¿Qué???

- Jajaj que Grifdiotas son!!!.. Pensé que no me iban a seguir la corriente jajajaj

(Harry y Ron se vuelven a miran incómodos y continúan diciendo)

- Oye Slypendejo cállate!

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo Draco poniéndose serio.

- Como les veníamos diciendo estamos orgullosos de protestar ante ustedes y les tenemos una buena noticia! – dijo Harry ignorando a Draco y mirando al frente…

- Por fin sabemos el significado de **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S!**

- Si es un honor presentarles el grupo de

**M** agolescentes

**U** nidos

**C** ontra

**H** echos

**A** bsurdos que

**C** uestionan

**H** eterosexualidad

**O **bvia

**S** uper comprobada

(Draco suspira no muy satisfecho)

- Aunque no lo crean fue lo único que se les ocurrió!

- Oye No critiques el nombre de la organización!

- Si pasamos mucho tiempo haciéndola…

- No lo dudo, los Grifdiotas no durmieron pensando en el nombre.

(Mirada de odio puro al 100% a Draco Malfoy)

- Pues si no te gusta te puedes salir!!!- le grito Ron a Malfoy con odio…

- No creo que sea necesario – dijo una voz detrás de ellos – ahora se pueden unir a **M.A.C.H.O.S!!**

- QUE???

(entonces los 3 adolescentes voltean y ven a un grupo de 4 adultos que entran al escenario con cara de perro regañado y un anciano con expresión de "por algo el que no debe ser nombrado me tiene miedo" )

- Si como oyen…. Pero no les diremos porque… - aseguro Sirius en voz baja

- Cállate Sirius y sigue caminado!... –ordeno alguien de malas pulgas

- Si profesor, ejem, señor…. Bueno ya voy

(los jóvenes miraron extrañados como Sirius, Lucius, Remus y por ultimo un acongojado Severus Snape entraban en escena bajo la mirada critica de un anciano)

- jóvenes me hacen el favor y salen del salón…- Señalo Dumbledore tajante

- PERO??? PORQUE???

- Dijeron que nos iban a dejar entrar!!!!- grito Harry

- Si pero es que hay cosas que ustedes no pueden ni ver, ni oír, "ni siquiera imaginar"… así que FUERA

(dijo calmadamente pero firme el director, los **M.U.C.H.A.C.H.O.S **se miraron asustados y salieron con muchas preguntas en su cabeza)

El director dejo algo al lado del sillón y en tono autoritario dijo:

- vengan por acá señores…

(entonces ellos como asustados se colocaron uno al lado del otro de frente al hechizo cosa que todos los pudieran ver, por otra parte Snape miraba sus pies no muy dispuesto a levantar la cabeza. Dumbledore paso una mirada de total desaprobación a los adultos y miro con especial disgusto a Severus y posteriormente se dirigió al publico con tono de "TOTAL" indignación")

- Buenas tardes a todos… o MALAS para mi…. (los adultos se miraron entre ellos), bueno solo quería que todos los presentes victimas de este hechizo vieran bien a estos cuatro hombres …..

(Los hombres se miraron incómodos mientras el anciano seguía hablando)

- Porque como ellos promulgan les aseguro que ellos no son Homosexuales!!...

(Ellos mostraron una gran sonrisa que se les quito rápido)

- No señores, no son Homosexuales – repitió- SON UNOS ANIMALES!!!, NO SON HOMBRES!! SINO BESTIAS!.... NO SE IMAGINAN LO QUE MIS OJOS ACABAN DE VER! … LOS ACTOS MAS REPUGNANTES E INMORALES DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!!!!!

(todos estaban entre sorprendidos, ofendidos y apenados… solo sabrá Dios los recuerdos que esos hombres metieron en ese pensadero)

- ASI QUE INVITO A TODOS A QUE MIREN LOS ROSTROS DE ESTOS…ESTOS.. (el director se aguanto para no decir una grosería)… "HOMBRES"; OBSERVENLOS BIEN… "PADRES CUIDEN A SUS HIJAS!!"… ENCIERRENLAS EN UNA TORRE Y VOTEN LA LLAVE!... UN CONVENTO ES UNA OPCION EXCELENTE… NO DEJEN QUE ESTOS… ESTOS… SE LES ACERQUEN"!..

(Ahora los **M.A.C.H.O.S** miraban asustados al publico, y tragaban saliva)

- ejem… señor, ¿no esta exagerando un poco?

- EXAGERANDO!!! – grito escandalizado – claro que NO!... y me sorprende mucho de ti Remus!, pensé que eras un hombre de bien!!...

- Pero señor… yo…

- TU NO DIGAS NADA SIRIUS!... estoy por pensar que el animal en el cual te transformas tiene que ver mucho con tu personalidad!!!, y tu SEVERUS te aseguro que si alguna de las chicas con las que te vi fuera una alumna te hubiera despedido de una…

(Severus seguía muy afectado por la actitud critica de Dumbledore, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos… quien sabe que fue lo que vio el anciano que le daba tanta vergüenza)

- Si me disculpa Director Dumbledore pero usted no tiene porque insultarme, yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana!...

- SOLO DE TI MALFOY me esperaba tales cosas!... ¿ si solo lo supiera tu esposa???

- ¿Qué cosa profesor?

(todos quedaron en silencio: Narcisa y Molly habían llegado de la mansión Malfoy)

Albus miro a Narcisa y simplemente dijo:

- creo que eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu esposo…. Permiso…

Entonces el anciano salio con expresión de escándalo del sitio, mientras que aseguro que volvería entre dientes quedando los adultos solos… hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Narcisa se acercaba a su marido…

- ¿Qué le pasa al director Cariño?

- Ejem… no se, llego de repente de mal humor… deben ser cosas de la edad…

Narcisa se quedo mirando a Lucius mientras este tragaba saliva…

- Ha bueno!... (dijo ella en tono de duda razonable); y entre otras, nos encontramos con ellas en el camino y las invitamos a venir…

- ¿¿¿ellas?? – dijeron todos en coro

- SI NOSOTRAS!!

Entonces entraron en son de protesta Minerva, Arabella, Sprout, Dolores Umbrite y Tonks las cuales pusieron una pancarta al lado de las otras 3 que había: "mujeres arriba"

- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

Las mujeres miraron mal a quien pregunto y simplemente dijeron…

- Nosotras queremos ser tenidas en cuenta!- grita Minerva

- Si nos cansamos que solo hablen de los varones y nosotras que!- añade Sprout

- Nosotras tenemos mejores conexiones en el cerebro y estamos cansadas de la visión machista que proyectan de nosotras!- establece Figg

- Queremos ser valoradas!!! – añadió Tonks de forma revolucionaria

Todos los hombres miran a las mujeres como si no entendieran bien que esta pasando.

- Oigan… ¿Qué les pasa??- dice Remus en son comprensivo

- No les preguntes ¿Quién comprende a las mujeres?... además deben estar en "uno de esos días!" en que son muy sensibles…- le dice Sirius

- Jajaj ¿uno de esos días?? … por Dios mírenlas bien!, son la mayoría tan viejas que ya ni siquiera les viene!

Ese comentarios de Lucius fue el que rompió la olla y las mujeres se pusieron furiosas y se marcharon sin decir palabra.

- bueno nos hemos librado de ellas…

(suspiro general)

- ha problema en el cual nos hemos metido

- Bueno.. ejem… pasemos a algo mas positivo…- señalo Remus

- Si hemos decidido leer tres cartas al azar de nuestras admiradoras…

- Pero solo tres porque estamos de mal genio!

- Tu siempre estas de mal genio pelo grasiento…

- Cállate Black

Entonces de forma mágica aparecen tres cartas…

- Bueno leamos la primera es de **Carla McFly** que dice así: " _Snape!__ Animal, Bestia!! COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIRLE PRESTADO EL PENSADERO A DUMBLEDORE PARA SEMEJANTE COSA!... hay que ser bruto...  
Otra cosa, no tienen miedo que con todas esas memorias mezcladas se intercalen y APAREZCAN como si fueran uno de ustedes con el otro...?"_

(hay un silencio donde todos miran a Snape)

- Carla queremos felicitarte PUES TIENES TODA LA RAZON!... Severus eres un idiota!- aseguro Sirius con una gran sonrisa

- Oigan! – protesta Severus

- Si es cierto!... Nos haz metido a todos en líos!- dijo furioso Remus

- Yo no obligue a nadie para que usara el pensadero que recuerde!

- Si… pero por tu culpa Narcisa me pedirá el divorcio!.. ¡con lo que cuestan los divorcios!

- ¡ella no te va a pedir nada!, y NO voy a permitir que ustedes me molesten por eso!... yo casi pierdo mi empleo...

- Lastima por Harry que no lo perdiste…

- Cállate Black!

(todos miraron a Snape muy tensos mientras Lucius Malfoy se disponía a sacar la segunda carta)

- Bueno esta es de **Nagini 86**, que dice _"Sois realmente buenos, chicos!! Bueno, menos Malfoy...(padre e hijo)Por cierto, si Oliver Wood necesita probar su hombría, q me llame a cualquier hora UU! Para q no os preocupeis, diré q menos los Malfoy y Percy, yo creo q todos los demás sois unos machos como Dios manda y q no os han faltado ocasiones xa demostrarlo ehh Sirius? Incluso Snape me parece totalmente varonil!!"_

Lucius hizo un silencio desagradable y saco su libro negro y anoto el nombre de esta chica y después dijo…

- Cuando te llegue la maldición, te acordaras de mi hombría…

- Vamos Malfoy todos tenemos derecho a tener una opinión!- le dijo Sirius – de todos modos chica, muchas gracias y si vemos a Oliver Wood le diremos que lo estas buscando…

- Y no te preocupes… trataremos que Malfoy te mande una maldición!

(Lucius los mira a todos mal)

- ejem, continuemos con la tercera y ultima carta!- dice Remus – estas es de **Katie-Soul-Sieth** que dice _"Lucius... me has asustado, sinceramente. Pensaba que la prueba consistiría en estar con Molly o algo similar. Ya veo que no ha sido así! ¿4 hijos extramatrimoniales? Aix, mi querido Lucius... veo que no pierdes el tiempo, aunque hubiera preferido que no borraras la memoria de mi madre y me hubieras dado algo de tu dinero! (en fin...).Pobre Lupia, al final no nos puede demostrar su hombría... y Snape tampoco, porque en principio no nos han mostrado esos recuerdos!"_

(Lucius se queda de nuevo serio y dice)

- Creo que no debí mostrar esa prueba ahora todo el mundo pensara que es mi hijo!... pero ni modos … NO VOY A RESPONDER.

- Y bueno katie… lo lamento pero los recuerdos no los podemos mostrar son aptos para mayores de 150 años…

- Si, si hasta Dumbledore se escandalizo…

- En que lió nos meteríamos si "alguien mas los viera"

- Ave de mala suerte!.. calla esa boca!

En ese momento se escuchan pasos apresurados y entran en escena Draco, Harry y Ron quienes corrían y les faltaba la respiración…

- ¿Qué pasa???

- ¿si que ocurre?

- NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AFUERA!

(Todos se miraron asustados)

- QUE COSA???

- Creo que el encantamiento de Lucius Malfoy no funciona!

- Hay una multitud de mujeres fuera del edificio!!

- QUE!!!???

Entonces Severus Snape usa su varita y dice _"Camera Visium_" y de repente de una ola de polvo se reúne y como en una televisión muestra lo que esta pasando fuera del deposito…. Muchas mujeres de distintas edades, color y procedencia se acumulan a las afueras del deposito…

- ¿pero pensé que ninguna de ellas sabían donde estábamos??

- ¿Cómo &%$ se enteraron de donde nos encontrábamos?

- Ni idea…

- ¿Qué siempre haces un embrujo bien Malfoy?

- Ejem… yo – palideció el mortifago

- Pero miren tienen carteles…

Un grupo de adolescentes enloquecidas tenían varios carteles enormes que se movían en la multitud…estos decían _"Draco te amamos", "Asociación de mujeres locas por Harry" "Ronny quiero tener un hijo tuyo"_

(los chicos ruborizaron al ver tales avisos)

Aunque no era claro cuales eran mas fanáticas pues en otros extremos habían mujeres mas mayores que enloquecidas gritaban mostrando sus carteles _"queremos probar tu poción de amor Severus", "Esperamos tenerte en luna llena: Remus", "nos ponemos en cuatro ante ti Sirius" _y _"Narcisa no se pone brava si sales con nosotras: Lucius"_

- Hay Dios Santo, estas mujeres están locas!!!...

- Si… totalmente locas!

- Y mas las que creen que Snape se sexy!

- Cállate Black!

Entonces todos abrieron los ojos asustados al ver como un grupo de mujeres con un tronco trataban de abrir la puerta para llegar a ellos

- HAAA van a abrir la puerta

Entonces se sintió un CHIK… la puerta estaba cediendo, y los **M.A.C.H.O.S** se sintieron morir…

Entonces la puerta cedió y entraron muchas mujeres al deposito….

- HAAAAAAAAAA AUXILIOOOOO ME VAN A VIOLAR!!!!

Las mujeres se echaban encima de nuestros hombres, los besaban y manoseaban mientras ellos trataban de escapar.

- CUANTO APUESTO QUE YO TENDRE MAS MARCAS DE LABIAL QUE USTEDES!!!

- CON CUIDADO!... CUIDADO…

- ME AHOGOOOOOO

Fue en un instante que todo se oscureció y cuando nuestros personajes pensaron que iban a morir aplastados por las fans se oyó un "_General desmaius"…._

Lord Voldemort había entrado en escena…


	7. Los Mortifagos

Muchas gracias a todos y en especial a Ceywen.

**CAPITULO VII**

**LOS MORTIFAGOS**

Todo quedó en silencio…

Nuestros adorados **M.A.C.H.O.S**. que aun no sabían quien había lanzado el hechizo y que habían quedado atrapados debajo de varios cuerpos femeninos de todas formas y colores tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder salir del atolladero.

Que demonios! - dijo Severus, safándose con gran esfuerzo del abrazo mortal de una mujer gorda cuyos abundantes... se-eso... habían caido justo sobre su cara y casi lo asfixiaban.

Ay, mi pobre cuerpecito! - gimió Remus, tratándose de desenredar de unas trillizas re flacas que tenían sus brazos y piernas sobre él, bajo él y entre él, como si fueran una horrible enredadera.

Auxilio!... - gimió débilmente Sirius, que luchaba por mantener la respiración debajo de dos ancianas y cuatro jovencitas que habían luchado a diente pelado para quitárselo a las otras...

Que asco! He sido tocado por unas sucias y asquerosas muggles! - exclamó Lucius, tratando de pasar por entre los cuerpos inmóviles de cientos de mujeres, sin que sus pies los tocaran, lo cual francamente era imposible...

En ese momento, una risa estridente se escuchó en el fondo de la habitación y todos voltearon, sintiendo que se les ponía la carne de gallina. Fue entonces cuando descubrieron al autor del hechizo que los había salvado, y se quedaron paralizados de miedo...

VOLDEMORT - ejem – Upss (se corrigen)"el que no debe ser nombrado" – dijeron todos en coro

Amo!- sonrió Lucius contento

Alguien que me quite a la gorda – grito ahogado Snape

De inmediato quitare estas sangre sucias de aquí – hablo Voldemort diciendo – _"desaperum females"_

Y de esa forma y con un "plut" desaparecieron todas las mujeres…

NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA MALDITO…! – grito Sirius pero antes de que se diera cuenta sonó un "desmaius"

NOOOOO – grito Harry

Pero era demasiado tarde una jaula enorme callo encima de Harry, Ron, Sirius y Lupin. Draco mas asustado que otra cosa, se escondió debajo del sillón.

bueno creo que con eso se calmaran esos idiotas – dijo de forma maligna el señor oscuro

No nos pueden encerrar así!

Cállate Niño si no quieres que te cosa la boca!

Lord Voldemort se mostraba amenazante y con una sonrisa maligna…

Amo! Que alegría verlo por aquí – dijo Lucius con mucha sorpresa arrodillándose y besándole la mano

Señor es un honor que nos acompañe en este grato momento – dijo Severus haciendo una reverencia

Voldemort quedo en silencio mirando a los dos mortifagos y dijo:

Como ven los he honrado con mi presencia…

Si señor… gracias señor

Se nos va a unir a la protesta amo?

Protesta? – se pregunto displicente Voldemort – claro que no, yo se que Nadie, absolutamente Nadie se atrevería a escribir cosas tan ridículas como que yo soy gay!

(Lucius y Severus se miran cómplices y hacen cara de "susto" mientras en la jaula varios se "sonríen")

claro señor, como diga señor – respondió Severus mirando al piso

(Voldemort hace cara de omnipotente y grita)

la razón por la que estoy aquí es para conquistar el mundo mediante ese hechizo que hizo Lucius, obligare a todos los seres de la tierra a adorarme!

(Malfoy trago saliva)

MORTIFAGOS APAREZCAN - grita Voldemort tras tocar la cicatriz de Lucius.

Poco a Poco van apareciendo los mortifagos haciendo un circulo, algunos de ellos observaban extraños como si casi no pudieran caminar.

llamo Amo? – dijo una voz coqueta

Si Bellatrix… yo… ejem

Voldemort se quedo mirando a la mortifaga que con una piyama sexi con encajes negra lo miraba deseosa.

Yo bueno… (Voldemort se cachetea a si mismo y continua hablando gritando) .. LOS HE LLAMADO A TODOS PARA DEMOSTRAR AL MUNDO NUESTRO PODER!

(El señor oscuro mira hacia el hechizo de forma malévola como un presidente haciendo campaña para reelección)

QUIEN CREERIA GRAN PARTE DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX ESTARIA ENCERRADA EN UNA JAULA VIENDO MI PODER Y MI SOBERANIA!

(Voldemort mira al grupo enjaulado con complacencia)

PRONTO ELLOS TAMBIEN SE ARRODILLARAN ANTE MI.. WUA WUA WUA!

(los de la jaula o enjaulados… (jaja) miran Voldemort Horrible sin decir nada aunque Harry murmuro una grosería, mientras Sirius despierta dentro de la jaula)

MORTIFAGOS!

Si mi amo – dice la mortifaja sexi

Tu no Bella!... TODOS

(los mortifagos desconcentrados se miran unos a otros y reaccionan)

SI SEÑOR!

Algo esta pasando caballeros?

Na Naada Señor

(Voldemort los mira como interesado pero pronto olvida la impresión anterior, mientras que Lucius que estaba al lado de Goyle percibe un potente olor a whiskie)

MORTIFAGOS! AMIGOS!... DEMOSTREMOSLE AL MUNDO NUESTRO PODER! CANTEMOS NUESTRO HIMNO… EL HIMNO DE LOS MORTIFAGOS!

(Los mortifagos se miran unos a otros como confundidos pero tras una pausa de 10 segundos comienzan a cantar)

_"laaa muuuerte nos acooooompaña_

_Cooooomo laaaaaa luzzzz dellll poooderrrrrrrrrrrr….._

NO! NO Y NOOO – grita voldemort furioso – OTRA VEZ CON MAS GANAS!

"_laaa muuuerte nos acooooompaña_

_Cooooomo laaaaaa luzzzz dellll poooderrrrrrrrrrrr….._

Repiten los mortifagos mareados, bajo la mirada furiosa del amo, pero algo interrumpe el corro…. unas voces infantiles provenientes de los mortifagos que decian:

_son pinky y cerebro_

_son pinky y cerebro_

_uno es un genio_

_el otro no es muy cuerdo_

_de laboratorio son_

_con genes injertados_

_son pinky , Voldemort y ceerebrobrobro_

(Mirada alarmada de Voldemort, risas en la jaula y mirada aturdida de la mayoría de los mortifagos )

QUE DEMONIOS!

Upss… señor disculpe, es Nott y lestrage; Nott quedo asi después de que se dio un golpe en la cabeza en el ministerio de magia y Lestrage, bueno….. tiene cabeza de bebe.. Upss. (olor alcoholico)

Voldemort se volteo a mirar a los "mortifagos diferentes" que seguian cantando:

_Antes del amanecer _

_desarrollaran su plan_

_y cuando salga el sol_

_el mundo conquistaran_

_son pinky, Voldemort y cerebrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobro_

COMO SE LES OCURRE TRAER ESE PAR DE CRETINOS AQUÍ!

Señor, Amo… usted dijo que viniéramos "todos" los mortifagos…

Hay, pobre, no puedo creer que uno de ellos sea mi esposo- dijo Bellatrix de forma superficial – uno no puede tener un marido con cabeza de bebe….

( Sirius se dirigió a Lupin y le pregunto al oído ¿será que ella lo amamantara, Pero Lupin no respondió nada, mientras Bellatrix quien si les había oído los miraba horrible)

Quiero que se lleven a esos idiotas! … AHORA!

Algunos mortifagos tambaleantes se alejan con los "mortifagos especiales" mientras Voldemort furioso camina en circulos por el recinto y por fin se sienta fuertemente en el sofa…. Y….

CROUPPP ……. AUCHHH

QUE DEMONIOSS!... ¿Quién esta ahí?

Draco con cara de susto sale de debajo del sofá con fragmentos de caldero roto sobre su ropa….

AUCH

Quien demonios es él?- dijo el señor tenebroso apuntandole con su varita

MI HIJO SEÑOR… - corrió Lucius al rescate -perdónelo… le gusta jugar a las escondidas, pero es un mal chico señor, ansioso de servirlo en el futuro, de veras….

Voldemort mira a Draco y sonríe… y le dice:

Mejor lárgate pequeño idiota, la próxima vez que te encuentre escondido por ahí lo lamentaras.

(Draco sale corriendo)

MORTIFAGOS ATENCION

Si mi vida?

No tu bellatrix!... Todos

(suspiro de Voldemort quien no pensó que esa mujer fuera tan bruta pero luego se quedo mirándole las piernas y se volvió a cachetear a si mismo)

Señor?

ES QUE ACASO ESTAN EBRIOS?

Ebrriossss ¿nosotros?... noo señorr

LARGO DE AQUÍ! … BORRACHOS

(todos los mortifagos ebrios desaparecen)

PARECE QUE DE AQUÍ SOLO PUEDO CONFIAR EN SNAPE Y EN MALFOY!

(Severus traga saliva)

MUGGLES Y MAGOS QUE ME OBSERVAN - dice el señor tenebroso - ADOREN A SU PROXIMO LIDER, ADOREN AL HOMBRE MAS COMPLETO Y SUPERIOR DE LA TIERRA, TEMAN LOS QUE SE REVELEN, LES ASEGURO QUE SERAN ANIQUILADOS!

En ese momento como muestra de poder el señor tenebroso dispara su varita hacia el cielo y en ese momento se rompe el capullo amarillo y cae Lockhard encima de el.

AUCH

"Si señoras y señores – grita Lockhard con animo – miren al hombre mas hermoso de la historia, el mejor" – le tengo que dar las gracias al hombre que amortiguo mi caída y que anuncio mi presencia!

(Dentro de la jaula se escapo una carcajada, mientras Lucius y Severus no sabían si reírse)

QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA!

Lucius se precipito a quitar al "capullo" de encima de el señor tenebroso, mientras que Snape con una velocidad impresionante envió una nota por la chimenea quien sabe a donde.

Aléjese, no se siente mas encima de el, vamos párese!

Lockhard se paro en postura triunfante diciendo "Miren a su líder""!

Cállese idiotas! … YO SOY EL LIDER

Pero le aseguro señor que yo soy mejor líder que usted, yo escribí un libro de cómo ser un líder en 20 horas….

Cállese le digo! AHORA!

MEJOR TE CALLAS TU TOM!

¿Quién ha hablado?

YO… ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

(En la Jaula: YUPIIII)

Ja… Pues no te tengo miedo!

Pues debería! – dice serio Albus

(tragada de saliva del señor oscuro)

CREES QUE HAZ GANADO VERDAD…. PERO NO CANTES VISTORIA. **REGRESARE!**

Una montaña de humo denso invade el recinto y tras dispersarse: Voldemort ha desaparecido!

YUPI ESTAMOS SALVADOS!

VIVA! – saltico de Harry

VIVA DUMBLEDORE!

VIVA!

Oigan un momento- dice Lupin con gravedad – No celebren todavía: El pensadero ha desaparecido…

Solo se puede escuchar un QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE que invade como el humo la sala.


	8. Sorpresas y mas Sorpresas

**CAPITULO VIII**

**SORPRESAS Y MAS SORPRESAS**

...COMO QUE NO ESTA EL PENSADERO?

...SÍ COMO QUE NO ESTA- dice Remus tocándose la cabeza

...Creo que están en problemas caballeros si ese pensadero tiene lo que yo creo que tiene - dijo Dumbledore aun furioso con ellos - Harry, Ron y Draco porque no van a buscar ese pensadero a las bodegas de al lado... talvez esta ahí...

Los jóvenes salieron por la puerta preguntándose que pasaba con ese pensadero...

...NO LO VEO!... maldición

...PUES BUSQUENLO BIEN IDIOTAS!- Grito Lucius- talvez esta debajo del maldito sillón

Lucius se arrodilla y busca debajo del mueble

...maldita sea! aquí solo hay trozos de caldero!

...MIS CALDEROS! - grita alguien

Lucius lo mira despectivamente y dice

...Cállate Mundungus...

Todos miraron al pillo.

...Y tu cuando regresaste?- le pregunta Sirius al pillo viendo su rápida aparición

...Pues es que tenia que mostrarles esto

Mundungus entrega el profeta matutino a Sirius donde se ve la siguiente portada

**MONTAÑAS DE MUJERES EN TANZANIA **

_De forma inaplicable aparecieron una montaña de mujeres inconscientes en Tanzania África; muchas de estas muggles de distintos países aparecieron semi inconscientes en el centro del país al lado de un charco de elefantes, algunas de ellas sufrieron el ataque de algunos monos que trataban de quitarles piojos de la cabeza, mientras que otras con in extraño cartel que decía **"queremos probar tu poción de amor S**" corrían desesperadas evitando un cocodrilo.(nota del editor no pudimos leer el cartel completo pues un cocodrilo se lo trago pero suponemos que eran seguidoras de Stiven Spilberg el famoso cineasta)_

...Quien demonios es Stiven Spilberg!- exigió Severus con un grito- Ese Cartel decía mi nombre!

...Y a quien le importa tarado!... deja leer

_La mujeres estaban muy confundidas y decían no saber que hacían ahí. Pero gracias a un grupo de mujeres del mundo mágico todas fueron rescatadas sanas y salvas de las garras de las bestias._

...quienes serian esas mujeres?

...NOSOTRAS!- contestaron unas mujeres despelucadas y con las ropas rotas y roídas...

...Pe pe pero que les paso?

...Que qué nos paso? PUES QUE NOS ENVIARON A TANZANIA IDIOTAS!

La que hablo era Narcisa Malfoy quien mostraba estar de mal genio con su ropa de diseñador totalmente rota y con su peinado usualmente perfecto arruinado; a su lado estaba Tonks furiosa, Minerva, Figg y Umbrite totalmente mojadas y con cara de malas pulgas!

...TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIR MALDITOS INCOMPETENTES?

...Sí...Odio a Stiven Spilberg - resongo Severus Snape

Todos lo miraron haciendo un silencio incomodo y mirando hacia el cielo.

...Pero si nosotros no fuimos...

...Fue Voldemort... este perdón el que no debe ser nombrado

...Estoy cansada de tu jefe!

...Pero Narcisa Amor, no fue tan malo, conociste otro continente, y ya no tendremos que hacer esa excursión a África que tanto habías deseado... ¿me trajiste algún regalo?- dijo Lucius en un tono poco normal para el como el de un esposo suplicante... mientras su esposa lo miraba furiosa

...Lucius Hoy duermes en el sótano!

...QUEE¿pero yo que hice?

...Hoy, mañana y no se... hasta puede pasar un mes... maldito $$ - se alejo refunfuñando por lo bajo la señora Malfoy

...PE pe pe ro yo...

Todos observaban esa escena atónitos hasta alguno comento por lo bajo "ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones de la casa en la mansión Malfoy"

...Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa; el señor oscuro hizo desaparecer a todas las mujeres, no pensamos que a ustedes también las había desaparecido...

...PODER FEMENINO! - grito una de ellas

...PODER FEMENINO! - les respondieron el resto- No nos dejaremos pisotear por los hombres! y menos por el que no debe ser nombrado!

...SIII

...yo sí me dejo pisotear cuando el quiera...

...QUE?

...¿que haces tu acá Bellatrix Lestrage? - la miraron las otras con antipatía

...Bueno, este, solo vine a traer esta notita para mi primito...

Entonces Bellatrix camino de forma coqueta hacia Sirius y le entrego un papel no sin antes picarle el ojo de manera Sarcástica.

...Perra!- murmuro el animago

Y después de esto la mortifaga desapareció

...¿que dice esa nota Sirius Black?- exigió saber Minerva McGonogall

...ejem... nada ... cosas de familia...

Minerva miro terrible a Black y dijo "Vámonos CHICAS! sigamos protestando!", e igual que hizo Narcisa salieron no muy apresuradamente del recinto... los **M.A.C.H.O.S** las miraban con desagrado, mientras se observaba triste a Malfoy a quien le habían cortado los servicios.

...Yo debería protestar por esas viejas tan feas - murmuro Black viéndolas partir

...Es cierto ¿porque Demonios JK Rowlings no nos presenta una mujer como debe ser en sus libros? - dijo Lupin

...Si una mujer joven, bella, con buen cuerpo, y que no sea como es ahora TODAS muy viejas y horrendas, o TODAS muy niñas y tontas!... o casadas lo que es peor!- señalo Snape mientras Lucius suspiraba

...Ejem... pero no todas son así - murmuro Mundungus

Todos miraron inmediatamente a Tonks quien estaba por salir por la puerta. Inmediatamente y como cuatro Lobos al asecho de su presa los cuatro **M.A.C.H.O.S** le cerraron el paso a la chica, todos con una "sonrisa conquistadora"

...Hola preciosa!

Tonks los miro a todos sorprendida... al ver el circulo de cuatro **M.A.C.H.O.S **que no la dejaban irse..

...¿que les pasa? - les pregunto

y todos con una sonrisa tonta...

...que linda estas hoy... - dijo Sirius

...si es muy hermosa... - Estableció Lupin

...e inteligente - complemento Snape

...y tiene bonitas piernas - aseguro no muy románticamente Lucius...

Tonks palideció adivinando que estaba pasando, y preguntándose en su interior ¿que le pasa a estos cuatro cretinos?; así que suspiro y mirando a cada uno a los ojos dijo...

...Lo siento Lucius pero no me meto con hombres casados...

(Lucius bajo la cabeza y se fue, la verdad no quería que le recordaran eso del matrimonio)

...Sirius eres mi primo cabeza hueca! por nada del mundo me meteré con tigo!

(Sirius se alejo aburrido)

...Lo siento profesor Snape pero temo que usted no es mi tipo.

...Gracias a Dios - afirmo él- no quería meterme con una Black.

(e igualmente se alejo)

...Y Remus, por Dios Santo, pero si nos acostamos hace una semana, y tenemos una cita esta noche ¿que estas pensando?

Todos los **M.A.C.H.O.S** abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y voltearon a mirar a la pareja...

...QUE!... tu y mi prima?

Sirius miraba sorprendido a Lupin ¿porque demonios no le había contado?

...YUPIII... tengo una prueba!

Salto de emoción Remus Lupin mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos y Tonks ante la respuesta tan inmadura de su "novio" decidió marcharte sin antes decir "no me esperes esta noche".

Remus paso de la total felicidad a la tristeza... Hubo un segundo de silencio que lo rompió Sirius Black con su pregunta.

...Este Lunatico... ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?... Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y debías contármelo!

...Yo si lo sabia!

Todos voltearon a mirar a Albus Dumbledore quien había afirmado lo ultimo...

...lo sabia?

...Claro Remus... ¿que piensas que vi de ti en el pensadero?

...EL PENSADERO! - Recordaron todos asustados

...BUSQUEN ESA MALDITA COSA - grito Lucius

...mejor porque no leen el mensaje que mando Lord Voldemort y que tiene Sirius- estableció el anciano director.

(todos se quedaron petrificados al recordar la nota, y Sirius mirando su mano vio un papel súper arrugado al cual ni siquiera le había prestado atención)

Entonces lo abrió y encontró lo siguiente:

_Nunca pensé encontrarme tal tesoro de información en un pensadero, y "que tipo " de información tan interesante._

_Si no me entregan a Harry Potter en 48 horas haré publico todo lo que esta en este magnifico pensadero!_

_Atentamente_

_Lord Voldemort_

Todos abrieron los ojos asustados mientras Remus Lupin aseguraba "ahora si estamos en problemas"


	9. Planes de armario

**CAPITULO IX:**

**PLANES DE ARMARIO**

En un espacio pequeño, ejem... muy pequeño y oscuro cuatro hombres amontonados casi uno encima de otro trataban de conversar sin ser oídos...

..._Lumus!_

(se encendió un pequeño brillo de luz en el recinto, pudiéndose observar que nuestros **M.A.C.H.O.S **estaban en una postura realmente incomoda y estrecha)

...Ejem... se puede saber porque todos estamos metidos en un armario?

...Cállate Black... y deja de pisarme...

...Auch! pues tu no me pises también... y demonios te aconsejo que una ducha de vez en cuando no te haría mal..

...Este Hij...

...CALLADOS TODOS! Y HAGAN SILENCIO!... aunque el señor Lupin debería alejarse de mi... ejem esta violando mi espacio personal... - refunfuño Lucius

...Es imposible alejarse tarado!- le respondió fastidiado Lupin...

...Oigan no les parece poco masculino cinco hombres apiñados en un armario? - murmuro Mundungus

(los cuatro M.A.C.H.O.S miraron a Mundungus Flechert sorprendidos)

...Y QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUI?

...Ejem yo, ustedes dijeron "vamos"... y yo los segui...

...LARGO!

(Se abre la puerta del armario y sale Mundungus a empujones...se ve un poco de luz natural que prontamente se desvanece al cerrarse la puerta de nuevo)

...Remito: Que demonios hacemos en un armario?- pregunta nuevamente Black

...Pues fácil idiota! nos escondemos de Dumbledore! - responde Lucius

...Y es que estamos jugando a las escondidillas con Albus? - pregunto Severus

(silencio incomodo de los **M.A.C.H.O.S** quienes ignoraron lo anterior)

...No tarados, debemos hablar de esto...

(Lucius saca un pequeño papelito que dice:

_Nunca pensé encontrarme tal tesoro de información en un pensadero, y "que tipo " de información tan interesante.  
Si no me entregan a Harry Potter en 48 horas haré publico todo lo que esta en este magnifico pensadero! _

Atentamente

Lord Voldemort

Todos miran el papel y recuerdan que los reúne ahí... dentro de un armario)

...Hay si que nos metimos en una grande!- se lamento alguno

...No... nos metimos en uno pequeño... acaso no había un armario mas grande?

(silencio incomodo del grupo)

...No me lo recuerdes!...- dijo Remus ignorando lo anterior- Dios estamos en un Lio!... aunque no se si escondernos en un armario sea lo adecuado...

...Seguro Dumbledore no nos oirá aquí...

...Si... ahora solo debemos planear como engañar a Harry para entregárselo a mi Señor!- Dijo Lucius

...¿COMO? ENTREGAR A HARRY?... NUNCA...

...cálmese Black.. entonces que prefiere... ¿que todos sepan lo que pusimos en ese pensadero?

(Sirius, Remus, Severus y Lucius tragan saliva)

...Afortunadamente el anciano no pudo leer la nota...

...Si afortunadamente

...Pero no podemos entregar a Harry!

...Pues yo creo poder entregarlo...

...Cállate Lucius... tu entregarías hasta tu madre si "el" te lo pidiera...

...Mi mamá ya no tiene un romance con él desde que apareció Bellatrix

( Mirada sorprendida de Remus, Sirius y Severus quienes abrieron los ojos como platos)

...Ejem... cof cof - Sirius se sonroja- ... igual No podemos entregarlo! es mi ahijado!

...Pues yo creo que podemos hacerlo - alego Severus

...y tu de que lado estas? (Sirius lo mira furioso)

...No lo se... es un misterio hasta para mi

(silencio pensativo)

...Miren si no entregamos a ese mocoso en 48 horas, todo se sabrá, hasta nuestros mas profundos secretos!

...No podemos permitir eso!... pero Harry?- establece pensativo Remus

...Si no podemos permitirlo... pero ES MI AHIJADO!

...Black, es tu ahijado... pero que le entreguemos a Harry Potter al señor oscuro y que el nos entregue el pensadero, no significa que le pase nada malo a Harry...

...Explícate Snape! - exigió bruscamente Sirius

...Bueno que podemos "engañar" a Harry para que valla con Voldemort, el nos entrega el pensadero, y luego del intercambio... rescatamos a Harry...

(silencio de todos

Sirius mira a Snape y le dice )

...Dios mió!... es la primera cosa inteligente que dice en todo el fic

...Cállate idiota!

...Pero como lo engañamos?

...Pues tal vez sí…

Pero entonces en ese momento para su desgracia se abre la puerta y se escucha un

..._Ridículo!_

Un niño gordo y rollizo grita asustado nuevamente "Ridículo!". "Por Dios –grita- mi boggart sigue siendo Snape…. HAAAAAAA"

(Snape cae enredado junto con el resto de los **M.A.C.H.O.S** quienes no se esperaban que abrieran la puerta de "su nuevo centro de operaciones")

Neville Longbotton sale corriendo hacia Lockhard

...profesor Lockhard hay una orgía de Boggars en el armario!

...Una orgía de Boggarts?... No te preocupes chico, soy experto en orgías, ejem perdón… en Boggarts –replica el profesor de forma exagerada… los ahuyentare a todos!

El hombre con seguridad se dirige hacia los Boggarts, perdón los **M.A.C.H.O.S** y los enfrenta…

...malditos Boggarts, por fin se van a enfrentar al mago mas poderoso de la tierra!

...Cállate Gilderoy!... ni siquiera le llegas a los talones – dijo Lucius agresivo

...Si eres un farsante! – rezongo Snape

...Un pobre payaso con capa…- estableció Sirius

...No podrías hacer un encantamiento aunque te lo propusieras – se burlo Remus

Gilderoy los mira petrificado… y sale corriendo muerto del miedo.

Los **M.A.C.H.O.S** se quedan mirando al sujeto huir preguntándose que le pasa…

...Seguro su peor miedo es que descubran que es un farsante…

...Talvez no fue eso, talvez su Boggart también es Snape….

(risas)

...Muy gracioso Lupin…. – le contesto Severus con ganas de matarlo

...Que hacemos? Nos metemos al armario de nuevo!

...Estas loco, alguien se hecho un gas ahí dentro, yo no vuelvo a entrar a esa cosa!

...Seguro fue Remus…

...OIGAN!- se defendió el hombre lobo

...Dejen de pelear y busquemos al mocoso – exigió Lucius

(todos se miran confundidos y comienzan a gritar)

...HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? ...


End file.
